The Great Escape
by BroodyBrittney23
Summary: Edward Is Trusted to Complete an Important Job, But It Wasn't Exactly In His Planning To Fall In Love With His Assignment.. CURRENTLY BEING EDITED, SO ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Captured

____________________________________________________________________________

**Hello, Hello. **

**Thanks for stopping by to check the story out. There's just one little note I wanted to leave before the story starts...**

**First, I am VERY aware that the vampires in Twilight DO NOT have fangs, but because I wanted to pick up the pace of the plot, I've given them to my Vampires in this Story.**

**It just would have taken a bit too long for Bella to accept that they were actual vampires unless I added in the fangs, as there is no Jacob Black in this story to plant the idea in her mind. It was just more convenient to me as a writer to do it that way, and it saved me from having to write more chapters.**

**So Please, Please remember that throughout the story... Hope you Enjoy.**

____________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One - "Captured"**

I felt a chill shoot up my arms, leaving goose bumps in its wake as I searched the trees for a sign.

For anything.

The moon was bright overhead, illuminating the area around me, and after a few moments the wind picked up slightly, whispering through the trees before ruffling my hair and clothes. I took a deep breath, and the forest around me seemed to do the same, as if anticipating whatever would happen next.

But minutes dragged on agonizingly slow as nothing happened, and I stayed in place like the sitting duck I was. Not long after though, just when I thought I was safe and simply being paranoid, everything around me became deathly quiet.

And I wanted to scream into the silence.

The waiting was a horrible thing.

I took another deep breath and released it shakily.

Then it was at that moment when it happened.

A flash of movement from my left caught my attention, but before I could even turn to see who or what my attacker was, something with incredible force wrapped around me from behind and I was dragged off of my feet and to the ground in what felt like only a second.

Terrified, I fought against whatever had me, flailing instinctively left and right as I opened my mouth to let out a blood curdling scream.

But it never came, because a moment later intense pressure on my throat cut off my airway.

I reached up with my hands to try and pry whatever it was away, but all my fingers came into contact with was something hard, immovable, and incredibly cold. Something that was much colder than the night air.

My adrenaline shot up another level, and I felt myself being dragged into darkness as I fought to breathe...

...My body jerked, and a second later I jolted violently awake from the nightmare, whimpering pathetically in fear before rolling too far to my right and falling to the floor unceremoniously on my ass, barely missing the table by my bed on the way down. _Ow._

Dazed, I took in everything in my room, never so happy as I was in this moment to see my ancient computer and the rocking chair I kept in the corner of my room exactly as they should be.

However, I still found myself irrationally searching for anything sinister that somehow might have escaped from my nightmare and into the real world.

Like Freddy Krueger.

The comparison would've been funny if I wasn't so freaked out.

As my eyes surveyed every square inch of my room, I ran a hand through my sweat matted hair and tried to get my heart rate to come back down from its racing pace.

It was just a dream.

Just a dream. Just a dream.

I kept saying that in my head like a chant, desperately trying to make myself believe it.

Long minutes later and once I was satisfied that there was nothing in my room that was out to get me, I worked to free my legs from the tangle of my covers and slowly crawled back upon my bed, taking deep, calming breaths.

God, what _was _that?

No one should have dreams like that.

Ever.

As my heart rate started to come down even more, I cast a glance out my window. A curious owl stared back at me from its perch on the tree outside, and moonlight streamed in as my blue curtains swished from the slight breeze coming in through the crack in the window.

Nothing unusual there.

Wait...

Frowning, I got up slowly and walked to the window. It wasn't open too much, just a crack really, but something didn't feel right.

I was _sure _that I had closed it before going to bed...

Pushing it back down, I made sure to lock it this time. Yeah, call me paranoid, but I wasn't counting Freddy out just yet.

I then cast my gaze across the yard, watching as a few leaves blew carelessly in the wind and the owl from earlier let out a soft hoot.

Everything was perfectly normal, and yet...

I shook my head, trying to get rid of any feelings of discomfort. The feelings were probably just from me still being freaked out about that dream.

I stood still for several minutes as I tried to get my emotions under control once and for all, but just as I was about to chalk everything up to my very creative imagination, I heard something that made my heart freeze in its tracks.

From what couldn't have been more than four steps behind me, my floorboards had let out just the tiniest little creak.

As if someone was walking across them....

My breath caught, and I closed my eyes tightly, willing the paranoid part of my brain to not jump to any conclusions. I would just turn around and see that there was nothing to be afraid of, because nothing would be there, and then I would laugh it off and crawl back into bed.

And I told myself that over and over before I started to turn to do just that.

But before I could, something as cold as snow and as hard as steel wrapped around me from behind, clamping a hand over my mouth before I could even think to scream.

Shocked and panicking, I did the next best thing.

I started to struggle, but whoever it was restraining me was strong.

Too strong.

I felt a cold gust of air hit my face and a sweet smell fill my nose.

"Relax," a male's velvet voice stated in my ear, practically purring.

Relax? _Relax?_

All I could feel was my immense panic, my mind flashing through everything that could or would happen next.

I would probably never see my room again. Neither would I see my father or my few friends I had come to have in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I would never spend time with my mother and Phil ever again, or enjoy eating breakfast with Charlie, or just be _Bella_.

Tears seeped from the corners of my eyes.

Desperate, I fought harder to get free, but it did nothing for me.

It only made whoever had me angry.

"I didn't want to have to do this," the voice muttered, and a second later I felt something sharp pierce my skin.

My limbs instantly felt sluggish, and I tried hard to stay awake, to fight, as I became overwhelmingly tired, but the effort meant nothing.

And within seconds my life was ripped away in the cover of the night, darkness claiming me.

...My last thought was that I was almost certain that the darkness would never give me back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So this is the extended, edited version. I've been meaning to go through everything for some time, and now I'm finally starting to get in gear. This is a lot longer than the original one, but still unbearably short, I know. **

**Sorry about that, but the story gets longer as you go along. Reviews are LOve!!**

**- BRiTTnEy  
**


	2. Freddy Krueger Has Nothing On This Guy

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**A HUGE Thank You Goes Out to all the Reviewers from Last Chapter. All the Feedback is Wonderful.**

**I Wrote Most of this on Notebook Paper instead of the Computer (thanks for the paper Ali!) and I have to Say I don't Like Writing that Way. AT ALL.**

**Don't Do it If You Don't Have to Folks. That's All I'm Gonna Say.**

**Enjoy! All Comments are Welcome!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two - "Freddy Krueger Has Nothing On This Guy"**

I forced my eyes to open, blinking several times to clear my vision.

Confused and slightly disgruntled, I took a deep breath in and let it out through my mouth, trying to get rid of the heavy fog that had taken over my brain.

When it slowly started to clear, the first thing I noticed was how orange and pinkish the sky looked from outside the window, as if it was still very early in the morning.

"Isabella Swan," a voice stated through my sleepy haze.

Startled, I jumped sharply and turned to my left, looking to see who had spoken.

And then I let out a gasp.

He was probably no older than me by the looks of him.

His skin was incredibly pale - even paler than mine - and his hair stuck out like a warning sign on the top of his head, demanding attention. It was a shocking, beautiful bronze color, and as messy as if he had ran his hand through it over and over again continuously for hours on end.

My eyes scanned the rest of him before I could stop, and I was overwhelmed as I took in his lean, yet still muscular body and angel's face.

He was _beautiful_.

But what really stopped my heart was the color of his eyes as he stared across the seat at me while he drove, watching me as if the road didn't even exist.

A light golden color.

Topaz.

I was struck speechless and probably looked as dumb as hell as I stared back at him with my mouth agape like a goldfish, but I couldn't help it. It was like his eyes were hypnotic, sucking me in, drowning me...

"Isabella Swan?"

Even his voice was perfect, the tone smooth and silky and wrapping around me like a warm blanket on a cold day, making my name sound beautiful even to _my_ ears.

I could do nothing but stare, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably while he glanced to the road and then back.

The release from his incredible eyes even for that fraction of a second was enough to snap me back to myself, and I took in a deep breath, recalling his question as I did so.

"Yes." My voice was scratchy, and I cleared my throat shakily before trying again. "Yes. I'm Isabella."

His incredible eyes left mine again, but this time they stayed on the road as he spoke. "Good. Aro will be pleased."

I felt my nose itch as he spoke, and reached up to scratch it, only my hand never made it....

My _hands _did.

Confused, I looked down only to see my hands handcuffed together in front of me.

And it was at that moment that I really registered the fact that I was in the passenger seat of a car in the predawn light with a man I didn't know going to who the hell knows where.

What in the world...?

Like a freight train crashing into my brain, my memories of the night before suddenly came flooding back, and the panic that I had felt then came back full force as I looked from my handcuffed hands to him and back again.

He was kidnapping me!

He had came into my room and stole me away from my home in the night as if he owned me!

I remembered the dream I had before I had woke up last night, and it was almost like a sign of what had been about to happen. If only I had been more perceptive to my subconscious, I would gladly have ran to Charlie's room crying my eyes out and telling him there was a possibility I was going to be kidnapped.

It was as if the guy kidnapping me had come out of my dream; like something Freddy Krueger would do.

Only Freddy had nothing on this guy looks-wise.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked shakily, finding it difficult to get the words out as it finally fully sunk in that I was being kidnapped.

It was suddenly hard to breathe, and it sounded as if I was choking.

Don't hyperventilate Bella, I told myself desperately.

_Please _don't hyperventilate.

"I was wondering when your self preservation instincts would decide to kick in," Mr. Kidnapper replied calmly, still staring straight ahead and not even bothering to look at me as he kept driving.

Seconds later my panic spurred me into yanking at the cuffs around my wrist, desperately trying to get them off as I started yelling, "Stop! Let me out! I want to go home! Why are you kidnapping me?" Then realizations started setting in, too. "Oh God! You're not gonna kill me, are you? Oh what the hell am I even saying? That's a stupid question. Of course you're gonna kill me," I rambled on in a high pitched squeaky voice, still pulling at the cuffs.

A frustrated sound left him as he reached over with his right hand and tried to still my frantic hands. "Will you just calm down, please? I'm not gonna kill you."

"I need to get out," I stated absently as I awkwardly reached for the door handle.

The fact that we were going probably going 110 miles an hour on the interstate had no bearing on me at the moment.

Mr. Kidnapper's hand shot out and took hold of mine instantly.

"You don't want to do that," he warned sternly, and seconds later I heard the sound of an automatic lock.

He still had a hold of my hands, and even though I knew I should have been afraid of him invading my space in any way, all I felt were butterflies from the fact that he was as close as he was.

I was instantly disgusted with the feeling, and shoved his hand away.

He was kidnapping me, for goodness sakes!

"What do you want with me," I demanded as I pushed myself up against the door, doing my best to keep as much space between us as possible.

His eyes glanced at me briefly as he switched hands on the steering wheel.

"It's not what _I _want with you. Now, if you could calm down I would appreciate it very much."

I concentrated on slowing my breathing as the wheels in my head started turning, trying to stay calm as I thought of every possible way to escape. I've always heard you should stay calm in situations like this.

Then something else clicked.

If he didn't want me, then who..._did?_

"Who is...Aro?" My tongue didn't work around the name so well, but I got it out.

His jaw hardened and his eyes seemed to go black instantly in response to my question.

I shrank back even more into my seat.

How was that even possible?

He let out a growl of frustration. "You wouldn't understand. You're not supposed to."

Huh?

I'm not supposed to?

"You aren't just gonna rape me and leave my body in a ditch somewhere?' I asked, confused. "Are you with the mob or something? Is Aro your mob boss? But why would you kidnap me? Please don't sell me to them as a way to pay off some gambling debt or something. My dad is the sheriff back in Forks, so you've already involved the police in this. They'll come looking for me, you know."

There was a long pause as he reached up to run his fingers across his flawless lips, and then he spoke once more.

"You know, for the record, I find all of your assumptions completely ridiculous and horribly inaccurate."

And with that, he turned to me and sent me a dazzling crooked smile, making me blush regardless of the situation I was in.

I cast my eyes down, and as I took the time to really look at myself, I found that I still had on my nightclothes.

Oh god.

He was seeing my penguin pj bottoms and my skimpy tank top, which was the only clean top I had had to wear to bed last night.

I shut my eyes tightly as I fought another blush and tried to cover myself with my arms, and just when I thought I had my blush under control, my stomach growled, embarrassing me yet again.

I could only look from my stomach to him in horror, and was shocked when I saw him smile fleetingly in spite of himself.

He was _amused _by me.

As if I were some silly pet.

Angry at my basic human needs and vulnerabilities, I looked away from his god-like appearance and willed my stomach to hush with little success.

I refused to look back at him, instead taking in the scenery that was so different from Forks as we drove on.

Where were we now?

After what felt like hours later but in reality was probably only a half hour of driving under heavy clouds that blocked out the sun, a sign advertising a diner came into view, and he pulled off the road.

Guess he wasn't a total heartless manic.

But the fact remained the same that he had still kidnapped me, the bastard.

When the car stopped, I reached for the handle with my handcuffed hands, only to almost fall forward as it opened for me.

Instantly I was caught and pulled out gracefully, saved from face planting it into the dirt. Mr. Kidnapper, as I was now getting into the habit of calling him, pulled me up to stand and kept his body between me and freedom as he reached around me to pull a black bag out of the car.

I hated to admit it, but when he reached around me the proximity made my heart skip a couple of beats.

And then the realization of what he had just done hit me.

He had opened the door before I had even finished reaching for it.

But how could he get around so fast to me after just getting out?

It was almost inhuman.

But regardless, whoever this guy was had at least had the decency to save me from falling out of his car, which I was only now getting a good look at. Hmph.

A Volvo.

Not what I imagined a serial killer driving at all.

He straightened up as he glanced down at me, and I thought he had what looked like he had an amused look on his face, almost as if he could read my thoughts perfectly just by looking at my face.

Naturally, I blushed, which only seemed to entertain him even more.

But then the amusement was gone from his face in an instant, and in its place came a hard stare as he took hold of my hands.

I braced myself for anything, but in a flash of movement he had released my hands just as quickly.

They fell limply to my sides.

Which was then that I realized that he had unlocked the handcuffs, freeing my hands.

The joy I felt didn't last very long, because a moment later his voice came out harsh as he spoke, "I'm letting you out of those as a courtesy to you at this point. Please don't make me have to reconsider this little pit stop. I'd hate to make you change on the side of the road somewhere."

And as I met his eyes, I could see that he meant every word.

He only stared back at me blankly, his eyes deadly serious. "Do you understand, Isabella?"

"Y-yes," I mumbled back in reply.

He nodded his head sharply once before continuing to speak. "You have five minutes to change and get out of the bathroom. No more than that."

I nodded again, knowing that this guy meant business.

I was too scared to even think of what he would do if I didn't do as he said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**See. I told you that it would be longer this time around! Granted, not by much, but it gets better! Reviews are LOve!**

**-Brittney**


	3. I Want Answers!

**Thank you all for the reviews and I'm happy to say that this story has helped me get out of my writer's block. LOve all of you who read my stuff and review it for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 3 - I Want Answers**

He kept me within arms length to make sure that I wouldn't run away from him as he ushered me over to the diner and to the bathroom once we were inside. I sent him a look and he offered the answer to my unspoken question. "You need to change first. Then I'll get you something to eat."

I took the bag from him and entered the bathroom. His eyes warned me not to try anything and that he wasn't going anywhere. I didn't doubt it. Regardless, I sent him a challenging look with my eyes just before the door closed.

As soon as I was clear I checked the stalls to see if anyone was with me so I could tell them what had happend to me and to use their cell phone if they had one. Unfortunantly, there wasn't. My next instinct told me to look for a window, but there wasn't one. It was all stone and I wasn't going to bet that I would be able to get out. 

This wasn't the _Shawshank Redemption._

I sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way that I was getting out of this bathroom. The only way out was through the door of which the God-like kidnapper guy was guarding.

I turned to face myself in the mirror. I looked tired and my hair was a mess. Even worse than that--I was still in my pajama's. I opened the bag to find a bunch of of clothes shoved inside. It was as if someone had taken handfuls of clothes out of my drawers and shoved them in the bag.

It was then--while I was putting on a stylish pair of my jeans, a blue white blouse, socks, and shoes--I realized that I'd never heard him open any drawers or even come through the window. _How could I have not heard him?_

I pondered this as I ran a brush through my hair--he was at least decent enough to put it in with the clothes. I washed my face off and took another look in the mirror. I looked considerably better. Presentable at the very least.

Shoving my things back in the bag, I remind myself to take a deep breath. I would have to get more out of this guy and he wasn't gonna escape my questions. I would figure all of this out and try to get home. All I needed was a little time to figure everything out.

I stepped out of the bathroom and immediately ran into a stone cold chest. It was him and I couldn't breathe for a fraction of a second. He seemed to be able to hear it because he released me from his eyes and I took a shuddering breath to right myself.

He took my hand in his and I noticed that it was extremely cold against mine. Too cold. I shivered and tried to pull my hand away but his grip simply tightned as he pulled me along behind him. I veered right to the counter to order my food but he pulled me left and through the door so fast that I didn't even have time to object. When we were safely outside he swung me up in his arms and moved fast and gracefully towards the car once again.

"Hey! What about gettting me something to eat," I asked as I looked up at him to glare. It didn't work because when my eyes connected with his I found it hard to think and I had to look away. I felt a blush warm my cheeks.

"I told you that I'd get you something to eat but I didn't say that we would be getting it here," he replied as he looked down at me.

I was about to aruge and maybe even scream when out of nowhere he opened the car door and shoved me inside before closing the door. It was my chance. But before I could even reach for the handle he was in the driver's seat and had locked the doors. I was frozen by my shock and it gave him just enough time to start the car and speed away.

When I finally did find my voice I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "How did you _do_ that!"

He didn't turn to look at me as he answered. "Do what?"

I couldn't rein in my temper after that. "What do you think idiot! How do you move so fast?"

He had one hand on the steering wheel and was stroking his perfect chisled chin with the other. "I'm not sure if I should tell you that. You might go into shock on me."

"Are you kidding?" My face must have looked incredulous.

He frowned. ''They didn't warn me about your tenacity."

"Don't avoid my question."

"Or your temper," he remarked with a slight hint of teasing and irritation.

"Do you have a problem with that? Now answer me."

"I don't have to answer you anything and yes, I do have a problem with that.''

"Well too dang bad. Now answer the question."

* * *

**Edward POV**

She was the one being kidnapped and yet she was still demanding answers. It made me think that she was either insane or incredibly brave. It aggrivated me that I couldn't read her mind. Alec hadn't exaggerated when he told me about her...yet it still aggravated me that the task could not be done. It aggravated me even more that I wanted to know what was going on inside her mind.

Ever since I'd first kidnapped her I had become intrigued by her. I was keeping my attitude toward her neutral but it was becoming hard to keep her thinking that I was disinterested in her. It bothered me that I couldn't really share what I wanted to say.

_But why, for the life of me, did I even want to share that with her? And why on earth was I intrigued by her? And what did I want to say to her? All she was a simple human. "A simple,_ special _human," I corrected my own thought. _

_But she's a human that I can't seem to stop wanting to know things about--_

She cleared her throat and brought me out of my confusing thoughts.

It was then that I realized that I had been staring at her for close to five minutes and forgotten what she had asked me. She had an expectant and demanding look on her face. "What do you want from me," I finally asked after a long silence.

She stopped the scowl that was beginning to form on her face and instead, smiled sweetly at me. It was distracting and took all of my willpower to concentrate on what she was going to say.

''I want answers."

"I'll answer most of them but not that one. Now what do you want to know?"

She looked deep in thought for a moment before she looked back up at me. "Let's start with your name."

* * *

**Well...review for me, will you? I need some love and some encouragment to start writing the next chapter. Talk later! And sorry for all the grammar errors. It's a flaw of mine and I can't seem to fix it. (Smiles Sweetly)**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	4. Tenacity

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and I know how frustrating it can be while you wait for an update on what's going to happen next. Thanks for being patient with me and continuing to read. I hope you like this chapter and will continue to do what makes you guys awesome! Reviewing for me of course.**

* * *

**Ch. 4 - Tenacity**

**Bella POV**

"My name is Edward."

Edward. _Edward._ I liked the name. It seemed so familiar and comforting to me even though I had never heard it or even knew anyone with the name before. But I was still curious. ''That's it? No last name?"

"You're a very frustrating person, you know that?" He turned his gaze to mine and it was hard, but he had a glimmer in them that I couldn't identify.

"My mom says that's my greatest flaw. Now answer me." I was going to get answers.

"Sorry, but I'm not required to answer that so you might as well get to another one of your million questions."

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before turning to him in my seat and asking another. "Are you going to tell me why you've kidnapped me since you obviously don't plan on killing me any time soon?"

I heard him heave a heavy sigh and he seemed like he was getting more agitated by the second. "When we're almost there I'll tell you everything."

"You're frustrating," I announced as I threw my hands up in the air.

* * *

**Edward POV**

She was so cute when she said that. I couldn't help but notice that. Her frustration was evident and I couldn't help see the passion that simmered underneath her chocolate eyes. They had a depth to them that made me become entranced.

What the heck was wrong with me? No one had ever made me think think this way.

And no one would. I pushed the thoughts away and out of my mind. It was a good thing that they had trained me to hide my emotions on the outside.

"Does that bother you? Maybe I'll try to do it more often," I announced back.

She threw me a dark look and it took all I had not to laugh.

For the next hour she quizzed me on everything that came to her mind...but I only answered a select few questions. It wasn't safe for me to start letting her know things about me.

She was about to bring up the argument of me telling her what _they_ wanted with her...that is until her stomach growled. She blushed and looked out her window embarrassed.

"I guess I forgot to feed you."

She snapped on me, clearly trying to cover her embarrassment. "Yes, you're the worst kidnapper ever."

I grinned in response. Then the thought occurred to me that it seemed as if I wasn't kidnapping her at all. It felt as if we were best friends who belonged to be something more on a road trip with lots of built up sexual tension.

I was losing my mind.

We stayed silent for a long time. Leaving each other to ones thoughts. I spotted a drive through restaurant.

"Now, Isabella. I'm going to stop to get food for you...but you have to promise not to make a scene."

She looked up at me with innocent eyes. "I promise."

We both knew she was lying and I could tell that she had her fingers crossed.

I pulled up and ordered. She was still silent but I felt as if she wouldn't stay like that for long. I paid for the food and as they were handing it to me she exploded. "Help! Please! He's kidnapping me! His name is Edward and..."

I clamped my hand over her mouth and turned back to the woman that was now staring wide eyed at us.

I had to fix this. "Ma' am? Do you honestly think that if I was kidnapping her that she would know my name? I mean...seriously."

That shut Isabella up in shock and the woman's eyes returned to normal size. ''Stupid kids," she grumbled as she closed the window. I left eagerly, just as Isabella was reaching for her door handle, but it was no good and too late for her. The doors had been locked for a long time.

She started yelling again but by that time we were already getting on the highway. "I told you not to yell." I moved my hand away from her mouth and ignored the feeling that the touch of her lips against my skin gave me.

"Well I didn't listen," she grumbled back as we reached speeds too fast for her to jump out even if she managed to unlock the door fast enough.

The food was starting to make me nauseous. I needed blood...I needed one of the packets that I had gotten from before I left. I was repulsed by human blood, or at least the thought of taking from them...so they had gotten animal blood especially for me. It was, as of right now, in my trunk calling my name and if I didn't drink soon then Isabella could be in danger. _Would_ be in danger.

Just because I didn't like taking from humans didn't mean that I wasn't capable of it.

I would need to find a motel for tonight and watch Isabella like a hawk until she fell asleep...and then feed.

"Will you just eat, Isabella? You know that you're hungry, and I know that you're hungry."

She let out a deep 'humph' and turned in her seat so that she was no longer facing me. 

So cute.

I turned on the radio as I waited for her to give in. She fought for almost an hour before giving up.

"Fine," she huffed.

And started to unwrap the burger that I had order for her. I tried not to puke at the smell.

Two hours later and almost dark...I saw what I had been looking for.

A motel sign.

It was only a few miles ahead and even though she would never admit it...Isabella was getting tired and she was getting tired fast. I smiled as we turned off the highway.

"Where are we going now," questioned Isabella, finally talking to me again. She suppressed a yawn.

"You've got to sleep sometime, don't you?"

"So..."

"I'm getting us a room at a motel."

"Oh..."

And for some reason she flushed at what I had just said.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well that's it for this one. Sorry that it took so long and that it's painfully short but I needed to get it out there. REview for me and tell me what you love or hate. I LOve to hear from everyone!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	5. I'm Getting In Too Deep

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the chapter so many people are desperate to read. I thought I ended the last one funny, so we'll see how this goes. I'm a major fan of fluff so beware of that. LOlz! YOu can read now and that's all I really have to say.**

* * *

**Ch. 5 - You're Getting In Too Deep**

**Bella POV**

I didn't like the fact that we had to stop off at a motel. In fact, the thought of him in a room with me all night terrified me. I mean, hello! He's a guy, after all. I don't care if he was kidnapping me or not.

And it didn't help that he looked like a god and could make me blush like mad.

But these thoughts didn't seem to register with him or at least he didn't seem to show it if they did. This was going to be my chance to make something happen. This was my chance to escape...

But God, I was so tired. And the anxiety and stress from the day was wearing on me. I struggled to stay awake as we pulled into the parking lot.

But it was no good. I was out in a deep sleep that I had been repressing for hours.

* * *

**Edward POV**

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot I looked over at Bella to find her asleep. The rate of her heart and her deep breathing told me she was out and she was out cold. I wouldn't need to worry about her trying to make an escape.

At least not tonight.

I got out and ran inside. But not before locking her inside and turning on the alarm. If she would be some chance wake up then it would go off and my vampire abilities would have her reined in and locked in my arms before she could get very far.

At least there was an upside to what I was. But being a vampire isn't something I would've chosen in any other life. I still had no idea who had changed me and condemned me to this life, nor their reason. Whatever it was, I would probably never know.

I got us a room and made sure that they delivered food to Bella in the morning so afterward we could get back on the road. I couldn't give her too many chances to get away. I'd already gotten lucky with her falling asleep on me.

As I made my way back out to the car I checked on her.

Still asleep, and just as peaceful looking as ever. I took the bag of clothes that I had grabbed before kidnapping her, as well as a couple of packets of blood to the room before coming back to get her.

I took great care in being as quiet as possible as I opened her door and undid her seat belt.

Scooping her up into my arms, I turned on my heel and began to carry her to our room.

Ha, our room. Yeah, I could see that now.

We would get a room for our honeymoon and she would be exactly like this. In my arms as I carried her there.

Only we would be in love, and we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other. And I would--could--be able to kiss her anytime I wanted.

I chased the thoughts away before it could ruin me. I was here to do a job. Nothing more, nothing less.

As soon as I could get this done then the sooner I could get--

"Hmm," Isabella mumbled as she started to move in my arms. She was clearly having a dream, but it was so much easier for me if she stayed asleep, so I readjusted her so that she was more comfortable, helping her to stay in dreamland as I approached the room.

She responded to me by snuggling deeper into my arms as she buried her face in my shirt. I found a smile forming on my face as I unlocked the door with our key card and stepped inside.

I flicked on the light and dimmed it so that Isabella wouldn't be bothered. I looked down at the angel in my arms. Her face looked peaceful and she didn't even seem to mind the fact that I was probably making her freeze by now, me having pressed her warm body up against my cold one.

I went to the bed and laid her down, taking off her shoes and pulling the covers back before pulling them up around her so that she could get warm again.

I watched her get comfortable and go back into a deep sleep before I went and fed.

I had decided to stay in the car so I wouldn't be a danger to Isabella when I gave myself over to my senses. When I was done feeding I went back into the room, where Isabella hadn't moved a fraction of an inch.

She was still sleeping in the same position, so I took the chair at the foot of her bed, sat and watched her sleep.

God, she was beautiful.

I couldn't see why Aro would want to ruin her. She was perfect as a human. She was so warm, so alive.

"Humph," she mumbled in her sleep. It made an involuntary smile appear across my face. She layed still for a few more seconds before her covers started to slip off of her.

For an unknown reason it made me worry about her. So much that I got up and went to the side of her bed, her face turned toward me.

I pulled the blanket back up over her shoulders, tucking her in. It felt like the most natural in the world to do, and that feeling didn't escape my notice.

But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next.

My gaze fell on her lips and I ran my thumb across them, feeling her warm breath on my fingertips, and smiling to myself when she sighed and snuggled back into her pillow. She wasn't even conscious throughout the entire exchange.

Thoughts ran in my mind. Some random, like how wonderful she smelled, or how soft and perfect her lips were. While some reminded me of what my job was. And, here in this moment, looking down at Isabella, I wasn't sure if the payoff for me was worth it.

I moved my face to where it was inches from her. God, she was so beautiful. I wondered what it would be like to press my lips against hers. I leaned in...but stopped inches from her lips to make sure that it was safe.

It was.

My lips grazed hers. They were as soft as I'd felt and even better than I imagined against mine. I could only imagine what it would do to me if she were awake and kissed me back. My knees would probably buckle for all I knew.

"Edward," she mumbled as she rolled over.

I froze. She'd said my name, but she wasn't awake.

She was dreaming about me.

I felt lightheaded and I needed to sit down, but I couldn't with her so close. The temptation to kiss her again was too great.

I left and went to sit in the chair in the little living space that the motel provided. It had a TV so I found it easier to think and concentrate. I sat down and started to sift through my thoughts.

_She had said my name. My name. What did it mean? Could she be feeling the pull towards me like I am to her? Could she somehow feel what I was feeling? She had said my name, afterall. _

I shook my head from the thoughts.

What I had done could cost me everything. If Aro were to read my thoughts he would know in the blink of an eye what I was starting to feel and not only would he hurt Bella for making me like this, but he would hurt me for not being able to carry out this simple task without becoming involved.

I would be in major trouble, and this whole trip would be for nothing.

I couldn't let that happen.

No matter what I was feeling for Isabella or what she might, might be feeling for me. The price of this would be too great.

I would have to put distance between us again.

Lots of it so that we couldn't get close.

Even if it was what we both might want.

* * *

**Hope you liked and it kept you entertained. REviews are LOve!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	6. The Push And The Pull

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. Sorry that I'm taking forever to update, but I can't help it. And I tried to make this long, but it didn't work out so great.**

* * *

**Ch. 6 The Push And The Pull**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I had the sensation that I'd been asleep for a very long time. Not that I could blame myself really. I _had_ been kidnapped, afterall. By possibly a Greek god no less, but still kidnapped.

And let me tell you, my nerves were _shot._

But I couldn't help but remember my dreams from the night before. I'd dreamed that Edward and I were on our honeymoon. I couldn't imagine why I would be thinking such things about him, but I was none-the-less.

_I dreamed that Edward had gotten a big two story house just for me, and that he had me in his arms as he carried me up the steps. ''So what do you think," he asked me._

_"It's wonderful. I love it, and our children will too," I told him with a huge smile on my face just before he leaned down to kiss me._

_And then it got carried away from there._

_Before we'd even gotten into the house our hands were all over each other. We got inside a few moments later and went up the stairs. Edward and I were panting for breath when we finally reached our door. He fumbled with the doorknob to our room. _

_But I was making it hard for him to concentrate and he muttered a curse, making me want to laugh from the look on his face, before finally getting it open._

And that's when I had bolted awake.

I tried to recall things from last night. I vaguely remembered being carried...and rain. I remembered something about rain. But the most shocking was what I remembered last.

_Did Edward have me in his arms? _

And speaking of him...where was he?

We were in the motel, but he surely wouldn't be stupid enough to leave me alone. I felt unnecessary panic rising in me as I looked at my surroundings. I surveyed the solid maroon curtains, the table in the corner by the window, the bedside table next to me, the bed I was laying on. I looked up again, casting my eyes around the place wildly.

And that's when I spotted him. He was leaning against the door, watching me.

And while the sight of him should've only made me even more panicked, all it made me feel was...relief. Relief that he was here, only a little more than seven feet away. My panic vanished almost immediately.

That was strange.

_Why would I feel relief to see my kidnapper was still with me? And more importantly...why was he staring at me as if I was some kind of complicated puzzle?_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I finally came back to face her after much brooding. I found her still asleep, a tangled mass in the blankets on her bed. The blanket was up around her chin, and I tried not to notice how cute she looked.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching her, but she finally stirred. Sitting up slowly at first, before she shot up and took in her surroundings. She had a confused look on her face and she seemed to be distressed. I resisted the urge to walk to her and take her into my arms.

_Bad Edward. Don't think like that, I mentally scolded myself._

Her heart beat was erratic and to the point of panic as she took everything in. But when her eyes fell on me, she started to calm. Her heart slowed and her breathing grew less labored.

"Where are we," she asked in a drowsy voice.

I answered her before I could think how appealing that was. "We're in a motel. And that's all you need to know." My voice was very matter of fact, telling her not to argue with me.

She stared at me incredulously for a moment, before she seemed to fully awaken. "And how come I don't need to know? It's not like I would be able to do anything about it

even if I _did know_ where we were," she answered back in an annoyed voice.

I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Your probably right, but no need to risk anything anyways," I answered in a teasing tone, but still serious.

And she could tell. She frowned at me and looked like she was about to argue again.

"If you want a shower you better take one now. This is the last place we'll be stopping for a few nights," I told her tonelessly as I grabbed her bag off one of the tables and threw it at her.

She glanced up at me warily as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. "And don't even think about trying to escape from there. Not a window or any other escape route," I added in utter confidence.

She grunted at me as she moved past, brushing my shoulder with hers. It made me jittery and I tried desperately not to inhale her scent.

I heard the door close not five seconds later and the water go on. She might've been stubborn, but I knew that she wouldn't object to a shower. I sat down at the table by the window and looked out.

I looked out at nothing. Just sky. Really nice, blue sky as I let me thoughts drift and wander. When I finally came back to reality ten minutes later I heard the shower turn off and I kept my eyes on the bathroom door as I waited for her to come out.

Only, after another ten minutes, she didn't.

_What was she doing in there?_

I got up and made my way over to the door, putting my ear to the door to listen to her. All I could hear her doing was breathing. And I noticed that her smell was so much stronger after she'd just gotten through taking a shower.

Not in a really strong way to make me think of her as food, but in a _lusting_ way that made me want to--

_NO._ I needed to complete this task and then I'd be home free.

"Isabella," I asked as I lightly knocked on her door.

She didn't answer.

"Isabella, I know that you're in there. Come out."

After a few seconds she answered me. "No. I'm not coming out. Go away."

_Yeah, right._ Never. "Isabella...if you don't come out--"

"Would you quit calling me _Isabella_? Call me _Bella_. You don't have the privilege to use my full name," she told me through the door.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Fine. _Bella_. Come out or I'm going in," I threatened.

There was a pause. "You _wouldn't_ dare."

I took the doorknob in my hands and made sure that she heard it. "Edward...don't you..."

I pushed on the door. A simple little lock wasn't going to stop me. "Edward! Don't you dare come in! I'm still not dress--"

"You're bluffing," I mumbled before I threw my full weight on the door.

"NO--"

I forced my way into the bathroom to see that she had, in fact, been bluffing. She'd been sitting on top of the toilet with the lid down. I grinned at her before I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Grabbing her bag of clothes off the floor, I turned around and strode to the door to leave. She started to scream, but no one would be around to hear.

I didn't pick this motel for nothing.

It was literally the _dead zone_.

No people around except for the man who owned the place.

I left our key card in the room as Bella started to hit my back with her fists. I laughed at her feeble attempts to hurt me.

I strode out the door and was at my car using normal human speed.

Boring, but Bella didn't need to know any details until we were actually there. I put her in the seat and buckled her in in a flash.

Then I ran around the back of the car--permitting myself vampire speed while Bella was distracted--and opened my own door and climbed in.

"What's your damage," she demanded as I slid into the drivers seat.

"No more questions. I won't give you any more answers," I snapped.

When she huffed out a frustrated sigh I turned on the radio and started trying to find a decent station as I sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Bella POV**

He was so frustrating! I hated it! I hated _him_!

Okay, so total lie...but I was really _trying_ right now to hate him. (It wasn't working out so good.)

Then, finding another way to push my buttons, he reached for the knob on the radio.

_Hu-uh. I don't think so._

I reached out and pushed his hand away. I was about to argue with him when the feel of his skin on mine rang in my head.

It was _cold_. Unnaturally cold.

_Inhumanly_ cold.

I was about to ask when he reached for the radio again, and I lost my train of thought except that he wasn't going to get his way with the music. I pushed his hand away again and before I knew it we were both fighting--literally fighting--over the radio.

We both pushed buttons at random while yelling at each other to keep one another's hands off the radio. Then, in a vote of sheer luck, our fingers pushed the same button and Debussy came through the speakers of the car.

"Leave it there,'' we both said at the same time. Then we turned to stare at each other, our little argument forgotten. We sat in silence for a few moments just staring, when I remembered that he was driving.

"_What are_ you staring at me for! Keep your eyes _on the road!_ I don't want to get killed," I yelled at him.

He didn't seem shocked at my little outburst. Just amused, as he slowly turned his eyes back to the road. I looked away from him, instead focusing on the world outside the windshield.

An awkward silence fell on us, but then out of nowhere...Edward spoke.

"I didn't think you'd like Debussy," he murmured.

"Yeah, well...if you'd remove whatever stick was shoved up your butt, I might talk to you long enough for you to figure that out," I grumbled in a low voice that I was sure he wouldn't hear.

But out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw him grin.

_Had he heard me? How could he have heard me?_

I made a decision right then and there. As of right now, I would find out why he was so different from everyone else. He was just too different not to notice.

And one way or another, I was going to find out before whatever place he was taking me ever came into view.

And to find out...I was going to have to get close to him.

* * *

**So funny on how he decides to put distance between them just as she decides to get close to him to find out his secrets! I love Drama! It's so much fun! Well, that's it for now. I'm off to watch One Tree Hill! Hope you liked the chapter and please review!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	7. Hopefully Tomorrow

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry that this isn't an actual update but I need your help. Okay, so I'm battling a major case of writer's block but I plan to pull an all-nighter and try to write the next chapter anyways. Any ideas for scenes? LOve to know what you'd want in here and if I can I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon. (June 29)**

**But to top off major writer's block, I'm not feeling good so If you have an idea hurry and review with it or PM me. Hopefully you'll see and update tomorrow before I crash and burn into the beautiful land of unconciousness!**

**Sorry if I got your hopes up! But if you're all really good and help me out I'll try to make the chapter extra long!**

**A Very Apologetic BroodyBrittney23.**


	8. The Game Is On

**Love all of you guys! The reviews are really encouraging and amazing. They make me sorry that I don't have a lot of time to devote to this story at the moment.**

**Thanks to Stephers for the awesome ideas! You're brilliant buddy!**

**Thanks to Isanity's Partner for the tips! I LOve it! And your suggestions were awesome!**

**Same goes for blackirises, Jaden Ink, Speed-is-everything, technically alie, Annilaia, ohxmyxria, and bella-loves-edward. Thanks for taking all that time to write down what you thought! I'm usually too lazy to do that kind of stuff so you're all awesome like that! And hopefully sometime in the near future we'll see a little of Bella putting the moves on Edward. Hehe.**

**And thanks to everyone else for the little ideas! I LOve how you guys perk up my day with a few words!**

* * *

**Ch. 7 -The Game Is On**

**Bella POV**

I was looking out the window at the cloudy sky. It looked as if it was going to rain. It matched my sullen mood. Edward had been acting crabby ever since we'd left the motel about four hours ago, and we hadn't talked since the little radio incident. To say that I wasn't liking that fact would be a huge understatement.

Because in order to get close to someone you _actually _had to _get close_ to someone.

I sighed, not wanting to be the first to break the silence, but knowing that if I didn't it would defeat the whole purpose of what I was now trying to do. I turned in my seat to look at him.

He had one hand on the wheel why the other one was tentatively busy running fingers across his bottom lip as if he was deep in thought. I looked closer and also noticed that he had a mix of a sad and frustrated expression, as if he was trying to figure out the world's most complicated puzzle and failing.

I hadn't even noticed that I'd became distracted until he looked over at me and asked,"What?"

Ignoring the blush that was sure to rise before I could stop it, I asked him what he was thinking about.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he snapped.

Okay. I'd had enough. "_Sure_. Is _that_ why your face looks as if your brain's about to explode," I asked back in a snappy tone similar to his.

He actually cracked a smile but said nothing.

Okay, so how was I going to do this? I had to get closer to him somehow, but _how _exactly was I supposed to do that? I brooded over that for several minutes.

Then it came to me.

I would _guilt_ him into talking.

I sighed loudly and he cast a curious glance in my direction. _Perfect_. So I had his attention.

I turned and looked out the window again as I spoke. "My family is probably really worried about me, you know. My mother especially," I said casually.

Edward showed no emotion, but I did notice out of the corner of my eye that his knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. _Perfect._

"She's very obsessive about my well being, or at least she tries to be," I went on.

His jaw tightened, but his eyes were starting to turn curious. He stayed silent, obviously debating whether to ask or not...but his curiosity finally won out. "What do you mean _'or at least she tries to be'?"_

His voice was hard, but I went right along talking like it was the simple facts of my life...because they _were_ the simple facts of my life. "Well, she loves me. I know she does, but she doesn't always put me first."

"Who _does_ she put first?" I turned in my seat to look at him again as I answered.

"Her boyfriend Phil."

"So she just puts her boyfriend in front of her own daughter,'' he asked in a shocked and slightly disgusted tone.

"Yeah, but I don't blame her. She loves him. I guess that's partly the reason I sent myself to Forks. She hated to be away from him and I always felt guilty about it because it was because of me that she was."

"What does Phil do?"

"He's plays baseball for the miner leagues.''

"So you just sent yourself to Forks to make your mother happy?"

I got quiet before I finally answered him. "Yeah, that's about it," I whispered.

He'd got me talking so freely that I'd almost completely forgot about my mission...almost. I switched gears before my sad sob story could drag me under. "So, you've heard about my family...let's hear about yours."

He grew quiet. Too quiet. I prodded him to continue, seeing as how I'd struck a nerve. "Well? It's definitely got to be a whole lot more interesting than mine."

He still didn't speak and I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh, come on Edward. This isn't that hard. Just tell me. What would make you want to become a kidnapper?"

That made him tick. Big time.

"You think I _chose_ this for myself? I never wanted this," he said in a deadly whisper, trying not to lose his temper from what I could see as his grip on the steering wheel tightened even more.

"So why _are_ you here kidnapping me then?"

This was the million dollar question. From the entire time I'd been with him, I could tell that he didn't want to be doing this. It was difficult for him to.

He didn't speak for long minutes and I forced myself to accept that he probably wasn't going to speak anymore. At least not now.

But he proved me wrong and surprised me five minutes later when he answered. "Sometimes you have to do things for those that you love." He turned to me. "We're not as different from one another as you might think."

_So what does that mean?_

But instead of prodding him with this question, I left it alone and let him drive.

Then the strangest thing happened. The sun looked as if it was trying to break through the clouds, chasing the rain clouds away. He noticed the sun's strange behavior, too. It was the closest I'd ever seen him to actually panicking as he turned off to an exit that had a motel sign. Oh great.

Not another one.

_But why would he need to go to another motel? We'd obviously just gotten back on the road a little over four hours ago. Hmmm...another thing to look into._

_The way the guy acts you'd think he was a vampire or something._

I laughed inwardly at my own thoughts.

* * *

**Bella POV**

When we'd arrived at the motel, I looked out my window and only got to notice that there were two cars outside before I felt a prick in my arm from behind me.

I turned to see what had happened and saw that Edward had stuck me with a needle. I felt drowsy and before I could even yell at him my eyes closed and I lost myself to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Edward POV**

When we arrived in front of the motel, I'd pulled out my special weapon that was used for necessary circumstances. Aro had given me just five of them.

It was a shot that he'd guaranteed me would put her out for a good six hours, which was a good thing seeing as if I'd somehow managed to slip and the sun was to hit me, she wouldn't see a thing.

I quickly got us a room before the clouds parted and picked her up in my arms, taking her to it. I'd made sure to get her clothes as well, thinking that she'd want to change and shower before we left.

Ignoring the ecstatic feeling of having her so close to me, I walked inside and then layed her down gently on the bed, making sure to tuck her in. I could already see myself turning into a huge masochist. I moved to the window and drew back the curtains so when the sun broke through it wouldn't land on me.

Then, I went back out to my car and got my own clothes and a packet of blood that was in my stash. I fed quickly in the car and then made my way back to the room to take my own shower and change.

By the time I was done and had settled into a chair to watch over Bella. It was a little past noon and the stuff I'd given Bella would start to wear off around five or so.

I tried to keep myself really busy. I did. Sitting in my chair, I went over the plan a million times in my head; counted the cracks in the ceiling; tried to think of _anything _else _except_ for the beautiful person asleep on the bed.

But it was no good.

The memory of when my lips had been on hers flooded into my brain, and I wondered yet again what it would be like if she'd ever kissed me, let alone kiss me back.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the memory.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up with my mind fuzzy, just like the many times before this since I'd been kidnapped. I struggled to remember what had happened. Then it came to me.

Edward.

That little prick. He'd drugged me with something to make me sleep!

Jeez! It's not like I was gonna alert the desk clerk or something that I was being kidnapped...

Okay, so maybe there was a reason for that little shot. I frowned.

Then I saw Edward sitting in a chair...that was right between the bed I was laying on and the door. _Freedom._

I looked closer. He was breathing deeply as if in sleep. It didn't surprise me. The whole time that I'd been with him, well the whole time I'd been _conscious_ with him, I'd never seen him sleep.

Must be catching up to him.

Throwing the covers off quietly, I made up my mind what I was going to do. I was going to slip right past him and escape.

Standing up, I moved slowly towards him, carefully making as little noise as possible. He didn't react so I was still clear. _Perfect_.

But just as I was about to slip past him completely, he reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back...and right into his lap.

Our faces were inches from one another's, and I suddenly found it hard to think as I stared into his eyes. They were weirdly colored, and made his differences stand out even more.

Must be colored contacts.

"Trying to sneak away are we," he asked in a weirdly serious and husky tone, his breath blowing into my face. His chest was moving up and down rapidly against my side, but before I could reach up to feel the rhythm of his heart (being the masochist that I am) he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Um..." I started, breathing hard too as I tried to recall his question," Sleep walking," I offered lamely.

He gave me a hard look...that for some weird reason I found adorable.

So adorable, that I started to unconsciously lean in, closing the few mere inches between us.

Or...at least...that's what I was _going_ to do...until Edward abruptly sat up with me now in his arms, and put me back on the bed before I could even comment on anything that _might_ have just _about_ happened.

"No escapes," he growled at me, but not in a way to make me afraid of him. The tone was just serious. He returned to his chair. "Now you might want to get all the sleep you can in that little bed of yours," he said in a hard voice as I settled back in the blankets.

I growled back at him...well, more like a frustrated sigh, but close enough. I rolled over so that my back was to him, curling into the blankets once again.

My eyes closed but I didn't sleep.

I _pretended_ to go to bed, but it was hard because I could still feel his eyes on me.

And it was making me nervous and excited all at once.

Suddenly, _freedom_ wasn't sounding as good as I'd once thought as I replayed just a few minutes ago, when our faces had been inches apart.

I fell asleep with a smile that I couldn't keep off my face.

* * *

**There. I finished another chapter. I'm glad you all keep telling me to update and that I suck for not updating more often. Keeps me going. Lol. Not a big cliffy, but there will definitely be some of those before this story is over! Promise!**

**LOve all of you guys and I'll try not to make you wait over two weeks for the next chapter. Sorry for that.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	9. Unwillingly Getting Closer To You

**Sorry if there was a lot of mistakes in spelling and stuff like that but I didn't have enough time to edit the last chapter very good. Mostly I just ran through it hoping to get it done. But anywho, thanks for the wonderful reviews and encouragement! Awesome as always!**

**And I'm feeling so nice and a little better, so I decided to update this for you guys! The extended title is so fun cause it fits in with chapter but also with yesterday. I would've updated yesterday (July 4th) but I woke up late and then we left to go to my uncle's and then I didn't get back home until one in the morning or something like that.**

**But Hope everyone in the good ole' U.S.A had a good fourth of July!**

* * *

**Ch. 8 - Unwillingly Getting Closer to You (Just Watch The Fireworks)**

**Edward POV**

We'd finally left the hotel after night had fallen and me whisking Bella away before she could protest or much less comment. We were on the road in a heartbeat.

I kept quiet, running over a thought that I shouldn't have been. It was only a few hours ago, and it was still so fresh in my mind that not thinking about it was like trying to ignore the sun.

It was just impossible.

I was thinking about when I'd accidentally pulled her into my lap. I swear, it wasn't planned - like I said, I'm not a masochist by nature - but it filled me with a feeling that I'd never felt before when I went back and remembered how I'd felt. She'd been so close to me, so easy to just lean in and taste her on my lips.

But...was I forgetting something? Oh yeah...

I was a _vampire_!

A vampire with a _job _that needed to be done. A vampire that once I had gotten Bella back to Volterra would--

"So Edward...what's your favorite color?''

Bella's voice broke through my thoughts. I processed her question. _Why would she ask me something like that? _"Why," I asked, voicing my thoughts. I sounded annoyed, but not so much at her as I was at myself.

"Well _why not_? If I'm going to be stuck with you on this highway with nothing to do then I have to entertain myself _somehow_."

I frowned. _So I was just entertainment now?_

She waited for a few more seconds, but seeing that I wasn't going to answer her she gave up on me and went to talking about _hers_. "My favorite color changes from day to day, but I think I feel like brown today.''

I'll admit, that took me by surprise. She was an unusual human. Most just had _one_ color that they were attached to. Her favorite changed _daily. _

I looked over and surprised both of us by giving her a rare, quick smile. She smiled back after a few dazed seconds.

"So how about your favorite movie?''

I still didn't say anything to her, turning my eyes back to the road, but she trudged along just as she had before. "Mine would probably have to be the old version of _Romeo and Juliet_."

So she was a romantic, but seeing as how it was _Romeo and Juliet_ I could also see that she wasn't afraid of tragedy. I also taking note that it was a classic.

She really was different from most people I'd met. Where most people complained that they couldn't understand Shakespeare, she watched movies based on one of his most famous stories.I smiled again.

I saw her notice in the corner of my eye, and I made the mistake of actually completely looking at her, so she kept talking. She was completely unfazed that I wasn't answering her questions as long as she was getting responses from me.

"My favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice_. What about you?"

She looked at me expectantly, but all I did was grunt in her direction. She went on as if she hadn't heard me.

"My favorite foods are Italian and my favorite music group to listen to is Debussy." She paused and then her face lit up, breaking the coldness inside of me. I turned back to the road once again.

"And my favorite season is Summer. I love the sun.'' Her voice was filled with happiness and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret that once all of this was all over she would no longer be able to live in the sun unless she wanted to sparkle like diamonds and scare any humans near her.

My eyes turned sympathetic and I couldn't help but lock eyes with her. Then, all because of the look she was giving me with them, stuff just came spilling out. I couldn't stop myself. "I don't have a favorite movie. Books would have to be anything classic. Foods that I like are none of your concern. My favorite season is Fall, and my favorite group is easily Debussy, like yours."

I turned my eyes back to the road, but I wasn't concentration on driving.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. _She wasn't supposed to know anything about me and yet here I was telling her some of my favorite things! And how had she done that anyways? All she'd done was look at me._

_Was it just out of guilt that I'd answered her? Was that all?_

_Or was there something more to it? _It was as if I'd _wanted_ her to know all that stuff about me.

She'd distracted me so much that I hadn't realized that there was a speed limit and that I was going over it...by a lot.

But the cop who now turned on his lights and was behind us did.

I immediately tried to remember my training from Aro. He'd said if I was ever to get into a situation like this it's best to handle it calmly than letting things get blown up out of proportion. I had to pull over or risk a high speed chase.

I pulled over.

_My special 'knockout needles'! Where were they?_ I panicked as I tried to remember, and once I did I tried not to curse.

I had put them in the _trunk_ under the spare tire so Bella wouldn't be able to find them!

There was no way out of this one. When the cop would come around to my window she would yell and tell him everything. She would tell him that she was being kidnapped and then I would be forced to have to kill an innocent cop and cover up the evidence.

And exactly how do you do that on a highway where the occasional car passes by? And worse, Bella would see the whole thing.

I was going to fail.

I turned to look at her, pleading with my hypnotic eyes for her not to say anything and not alert the cop to anything.

* * *

**Bella POV**

He looked at me and turned the full force of his dazzling eyes on mine, pleading with me to not say anything.

I thought absently about how I should scream, tell the officer that I was being kidnapped.

But that wasn't the reason that I didn't say anything as he came up to the window and asked Edward for his license and registration. No, it wasn't the dazzling eyes that he was trying to make me fall into, either. It was the fear behind them.

The vulnerability in them that made me want to stay with him, reach out and touch his perfect face, hold him and tell him that I was here if he needed me.

_Why was I thinking like this? I wanted freedom! I wanted to go back home to my dad and what little friends that I had!_

_It was what I wanted wasn't it?_

_So why wasn't I saying anything?_

Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't sure anymore.

I stayed frozen while the cop gave Edward a ticket and told him to watch his speed from now on. Then, the cop left and Edward got back on the road as fast as he could, but definitely watching his speed.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I turned to her shocked after we were back on the road. "Why didn't you say anything?" I mean, it was _wonderful_ for me that she hadn't...but usually if someone's being kidnapped they try to get away with everything that they have.

She stared at me shocked for several seconds before she finally looked down. I started the car and got back on the road, knowing that I probably wasn't going to get an answer.

But she proved me wrong after a minute or two when she whispered, "I don't know."

Things just go much more complicated, because the tone in that last sentence told me that now we were both falling for one another.

And that I was loving every minute of it.

Which was an even bigger complication.

* * *

**There. Another chapter done. It's not that long but it's something. Sorry it's short, but hope you guys liked the fluffy stuff and review for me!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	10. More Complicated Than Expected

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all the encouragment. I LOve it! Oh, and sorry about the whole 'Debussy' thing last chapter but it's hard to edit chapters and look stuff up sometimes when you're busy. FoRgIve me? Smiles **

**Here's the next chapter, my faithful readers!**

* * *

**Ch. 9 More Complicated Than Expected**

**Bella POV**

The night around us was making it hard for me to breathe, but that might not have been the only thing.

I changed my plan right then and there. I wouldn't try to get close to Edward to figure out his secrets, I just needed _out_. I just needed - wanted - to be back in my own bed, safe.

The way I was starting to feel about him was scaring me.

**Edward POV**

We were entering a new state, one that was gradually putting forest on both sides of the road. I felt like the trees were pressing in on me, but that wasn't the only thing.

I was getting distracted from _her _and I needed to sort out my feelings. Fast. But we'd just gotten back on the road and I wanted to get as many miles as I could between me and that cop.

And what was up with Bella? She was quiet now; reserved.

Aro would not be happy about these developments between us at all. He would take one look at my thoughts, then give permisson for that foul Felix to finish me...not that he could. My mission should've been the most important thing to me. _Is the most important thing to me_, I corrected myself.

The plan was simple: steal Bella, get her to New York, go to Aro's own little private pla--

"I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

**Bella POV**

He looked at me shocked. Clearly he hadn't planned on _that _ever happening. Well I got news for you buddy, it _is_.

"Can't you wait," he asked, trying to conceal his panic.

I stared right into his eyes, defiant."Nope."

His expression was hard, thinking; contemplating. He pulled over without saying a word.

I reached for my door handle, but he was already there, opening the door for me. It wasn't courtesy, but a tatic so he could make sure I wouldn't jump out of the car and make my escape. Yeah, well...we'll see.

I got out slowly, and stood in front of him. He was looking at me expectantly.

My eyes widened in horror. "I'm not going in front of you," I screeched, horrified.

He frowned, but the look in his eyes told me he'd been expecting as much. I found myself giving him a shy grin in spite of myself. He was just too cute; _more_ than cute with that look on his face as he grinned back.

"So where would you have me stand?"

My grin disappeared as I caught the challenge in in his voice. "The other side of the car would be nice," I answered with authority. He gave me a long, level look before he complied.

I watched him walk with exaggerated slowness to the driver's side of the car; his eyes were still on mine. I waited again, but he just stood there, watching me...

"Um..._rude _much? Could you possibly turn around at least?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it as I heard him mumble something under his breath and turn his back to me.

My eyes stayed on him though, and I couldn't help but notice his oldly colored hair shimmer in the faint moonlight. My mind instantly conjured up a thought where I went around the car and snuck up behind him to wrap my arms around his waist.

Then he would turn around in my arms and look at me with that dazzling smile of his - the one that sent my heart all aflutter - before leaning down and pressing his perfect lips to mi--

I snapped out of the insane daydream.

_He was my kidnapper, for crying out loud! I wasn't supposed to be feeling __anything__ for him, let alone having thoughts about us kissing! _

My body finally reacted to my commands and - though he would probably get ahold of me one way or another - I turned and ran. I was getting _desperate _to escape before I got in too deep. It was just _wrong! _I ran as fast as I could towards the surrounding trees. Maybe if I could just lose him in there he wouldn't be able to find me, then I could walk to the town we'd past about five miles back.

But he wasn't having any of that. Before I was even seven yards away, I felt him grab hold of me from behind, turning me around to face him. But I stepped back quickly in shock, and we both fell to the ground.

Him on top of me; me underneath him.

I looked up at him dazed. There was definitely something not normal about him, and I had to get away _soon_. No normal person could've caught me like that in hardly no time at all. Plus, everything else that had happend. Things were just getting _too_ supernatural.

His hands gripped my wrists above my head so that I was unable to move my hands.

The look he was giving me was murderous, then changed to reflect the akwardness of our positions. I couldn't think about anything else anymore. All my thoughts just went out the window. _"La de da..."_

Okay, so I was lying again.

I was _also _thinking about the way his body felt up against my own. He was unnaturally cold, just as his hand had been the other day, and he was hard. I could compare him to an ice sculpture.

It wasn't _normal, _my mind screamed at me from somewhere distant.

But I would come back to that later.

His face was close to mine - inches in fact - and all I could do was stare up into his eyes, dazed. The look he was giving me was intense, like he was trying to decide the fate of the world. I watched as his eyes slowly left mine, drifting downwards to stare at my lips.

My own eyes looked at his, too. I started to imagine what they would feel like...

_Bad Bella..._

I felt our silence change from akward to sizzling desire - the air as if it was charged with something - in less than a second. He must've felt it, too. His eyes drifted back up to mine.

Then, in the best moment of my life, his lips came down in a passionate motion, connecting with mine; cold and hard and smooth against my own, but I didn't care anymore because I was kissing him.

_Kissing him!_

His hands released my wrists and braced themselves on either side of me so that his weight wouldn't crush me. I hardly cared about that as my newly freed hands ran up his chest and gripped his shoulders.

He tasted amazing, unlike anything I'd ever known. I couldn't even describe it. He seemed to enjoy us kissing as much as I did. One of his hands found it's way to my face, stroking my cheek.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and what sounded like a low growl escaped from him.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short and that I'm evil for ending it there, but like I said, I wasn't going to get a lot of opportunities for cliffhangers and this one was really fun to write. It basically came out of nowhere on my part, as well, so I had to take it.**

**The next chapter will be a continuation of the kiss...but will that be a **_**good**_** or a **_**bad**_** thing?**

**Stay tuned!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	11. This Isn't Safe

**Hey, guys! I LOved all the reviews you gave me for last chapter! Over 55 of them! HOly CRow! They were amazing and made me feel wonderful. :) **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Felix or James or Victoria or anyone else mentioned. They all belong to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer, who would freak out and kill me if she saw this.

* * *

**Ch. 10 This Isn't Safe.**

**"What's with you? Do you have a personality disorder or **_**what**_** ?" -Bella**

**Edward POV**

We were so close, my face was just inches from hers. I looked down at her dazed expression, trying to sort out what was _right_, and what I _wanted_--what I _needed._

I flashed back to that night that I'd first kissed her. She'd been asleep, and I couldn't resist laying my lips to hers. I had been selfish that night.

Just as I was being now.

I didn't even realize that I'd been staring at her lips until I felt something stir in the air. Felt something change. I looked back up to her eyes and the feelings rioting through me became more intense.

Desire sizzled in the air around me, making it impossible to think as I stared down at her. Well, okay...so I was thinking about _something_. Like the fact that Bella was underneath me, looking up at me as if she was feeling exactly what I was. Her eyes flickered to my lips for a fraction of a second that I might have missed if I was human, and that's all it took.

My lips came down and covered hers, and things instantly felt charged between us.

I couldn't belive what I'd just done. I had just kissed her! _Kissed _her! But I couldn't stop the feelings that were going through me now. I absently felt myself letting go of her wrists, and put my hands on either side of her so that my weight wouldn't crush her tiny form underneath me.

Then the best possible thing happend to me. Her hands ran up my chest and gripped my shoulders. She kissed me back in that same instant.

My dreams that I couldn't ever experience in a state of unconciousness came true, but they were even better in reality anyways.

I felt her tongue skim along my bottom lip, and became disgustingly aware that I hadn't fed in almost three days. My fangs automatically started to retract from their sheaths and I tried desperately to fight them back as I continue to kiss her, making sure to not let her in.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing her even though I knew it was dangerous.

But my fangs wouldn't listen to me, and started to elongate. The stupid vampire side of my thoughts came out too, and I started to think of how her blood would taste on my tongue, how _wonderful _it would taste...

I broke away from her and immediately put space between us, so that I sat about five feet from her.

We were both gasping for breath, and I shut my eyes so I wouldn't be tempted to look at her neck; so I wouldn't be tempted to look at her body.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I gasped out as I looked anywhere else but at her, still laying with her back on the ground.

"Done what? Kiss me," she gasped back. I heard her shuffle and knew that she was now sitting up as well.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was still in a daze from his kisses, but I got the fact that he wanted to take back what he'd just done. "You regret it," I told him in an angry whisper as I looked at him with a hurt stare.

I hated myself for feeling this way about him - for caring about him. It was ridiculous and not good for me. It hurt even worse that he wanted to take the kiss back.

"Ugh, Bella..." he sighed in frustration as he closed his eyes. He still hadn't looked at me since he'd broken the kiss so abruptly.

That sent my temper off. Not only was he acting like a jackhole, but he was also making me _vulnerable _in front of him. I hated that. I _never_ let anyone see that side of me. "You know what? Forget it. You regret it, you jackhole. You don't need to try and comfort me. I can take it."

My voice had risen in volume and by the time I was finished I was yelling at him. I stumbled up to my feet. He followed my movement by standing as well.

"Look, Bella...I _don't_ regret it, but I don't want it to ever happen again," he told me in a hard voice that was almost as loud as mine. He spoke the words as if they hurt him.

_What was with him? He __didn't__ regret kissing me, but he __didn't__ want it to happen again? Usually when you didn't want a kiss to happen, you didn't go off __not__ regreting it._

"What's _with _you? Do you have a personality disorder or _what_," I shouted in frustration as I took a menacing step towards him and he finally looked up at me. It was then that I saw it.

His eyes.

Where they had been topaz only moments before he'd kissed me, they were now _pitch black_.

"Bella, I'm _dangerous _and we can't be close like we were ever again. Try to understand that." His voice was even harder than before.

"Then why! Tell me _why _you're dangerous!"

Okay, even _I _realized that that question was completely idiotic as soon as it had left my mouth. He smiled, but not in a joyous way. It was a smile of frustration.

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm _kidnapping_you, you can't be near me like that again because..."

He stopped talking, and shut his eyes to try and calm himself. I had a feeling that he was trying to calm down so he wouldn't let anything slip about what he was _really _doing by kidnapping me.

"What? Because of what," I demanded as I took another step towards him.

Abruptly his eyes came open and he whispered words that stopped me where I stood, not the words _themselves_, but rather the _tone_ of anguish and loss and fear in his voice. "_Don't_, Bella. I could _kill _you."

I stood three feet away from him, shocked. "Wha-what," I stuttered.

"Bella I'm _dangerous_. You must've noticed that I'm _different_. I'm not _human_...and what I am could _kill you_ if we ever got close like that again."

He looked down, and I found the insane urge to reach out to him and stroke his perfect face, take him into my arms and tell him that it was going to be alright. I should've felt frightened, but I wasn't in the least.

I really _did _care for him too much.

"Edward..." I started to take another step towards him anyways.

"Bella, I'm _hurting myself _to keep you _safe_, don't ruin all my masochism by trying to comfort me."

I stopped and tried to process his words. _What did he mean by 'he was hurting himself'? _

Suddenly Edward stiffened, and I froze as well in reaction to him. He slowly turned his head towards the woods on our right, and my eyes followed to what he was looking at. It took a few seconds before I saw it, but once I did I just about screamed.

Between a couple of trees, two pairs of red eyes glowed menacingly back at us.

"Bella," Edward whispered softly a second later. I looked at him, still shocked. Whatever was staring at us _wasn't _human. ''Bella." Edward's face was serious. "I want you to come to me slowly."

I didn't object as I took a step toward him. His topaz eyes frightened me. They were filled with fear, but not for himself...

...but for _me_.

Whatever this was, it was _serious_.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I didn't need or want this right now, but that wouldn't have mattered much to them.

These vampires were on the hunt _now_, and I just happend to have their type of food with me.

I would've given _anything _to be at Aro's private plane right now, jetting off to Volterra. At least Bella would be safe that way...or at least the _plane ride she would be safe_.

I prodded Bella to come to me slowly, so that it wouldn't stir the air too badly with her scent and cause them to lose control right then.

She did, and as soon as she reached me they stepped out of the shadows.

Two vampires. One male. One female.

I pushed Bella behind me. "We didn't mean to encroach on your hunting grounds. We'll leave right now," I told them as politely as I could, moving Bella over to the Volvo.

"We," the male questioned as he laughed. "Don't you mean_ you_? She's just a _snack_."

I stiffened. I _didn't _want _anyone _to think of Bella that way. "Look, we'll just leave," I told him, my voice harder as I ignored his comment.

He frowned. "Don't you want to share? We _are _on the hunt, afterall, aren't we Victoria," he asked the woman that was with him.

"Yes, James. We certainly are on the hunt."

"Are you too selfish to share,'' he asked in a sadistic voice.

I was gonna have to do things the hard way. "Actually I _am_. Now, I'll just take my 'snack' elsewhere and leave you two alone to hunt." I took a step back, and keeping Bella behind me, opened the door to the passenger side of the Volvo.

He took threatening steps towards us. "I don't think you're going anywhere." He bared his fangs.

I pushed Bella in the car, wanting to protect her any way that I could.

I shoved her inside and pressed the lock button, not that it would've done much, but it would give me time to get to her if something happend, and closed the door.

As soon as it slammed shut, the male - James - threw himself at me.

* * *

**Bella POV**

At speeds that were supernatural, Edward had me into the Volvo and locked the doors behind me before turning around to face the guy. The man threw himself at Edward, and I tried not to scream as he tore into Edward's arm with long, pale fingers much like Edward's.

But it didn't seem to bother my kidnapper. He just threw himself right back, and was on him in an instant. I couldn't make out much as they fought one another, but I thought I saw a flash of teeth that reminded me of...a-a vampire's teeth.

I shivered in disbelief and looked at the woman, who was watching as Edward and her insane friend slugged it out.

I could barely keep up with it as they moved faster than I could've ever thought possible. The man pinned Edward to the ground and was about to lunge for Edward's throat when I barely caught sight of Edward getting something out of his pocket.

It was a lighter.

He flicked it open, but I never got to see what happend after that because I felt the Volvo being jerked and turned to look at the driver's side. The woman wasn't watching the match anymore.

She was putting herself into the action...by coming after me.

She ripped the door off it's frame, and then grabbed me with such strength that I couldn't fight back. ''Ready to be my dinner you little wretched human," she sneered as she pulled me a little ways away from the Volvo and dropped me to the ground, climbing on top of me. Her smile was evil like I'd never seen evil before, and her two top teeth protruded downward, and very abruptly she leaned down as if to bite me.

But I didn't find out what she was going to do, because I felt someone drop down to the ground behind my head and shove her off of me.

I looked backwards just in time to see Edward fling his lighter at the woman, setting her ablaze.

There was a bloodcurdling scream, and I sat up to see the woman - Victoria - running around like mad, trying to put out the fire that was spreading over her body. She ran away into the woods, screaming as she went, and Edward was in front of me in an instant, looking at me with such concern that my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you okay? She didn't bite you, did she," he asked urgently.

_Bite Me?_ "No," I told him breathless as he offered me his hand. I stood weakly and looked around for the man Edward had been fighting with..

"I set him on fire too," he answered when he saw me look around. "We should be safe, but I'm not gonna stick around to chance it," he replied calmly as he went to the now smashed Volvo and got out a few bags from the trunk.

I was starting to feel sick, and I swayed a little. Edward noticed and was back at my side as if he'd never left. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer him. I just felt myself getting worse and then...blackness.

---------------------

It couldn't have been much longer after that, but I stirred, only to find that I was moving at impossible speeds and in someone's arms - Edward's arms.

But I didn't concentrate on it long as I got a floating feeling, then there was blackness once again. My last thought before I slipped into unconciousness was that this whole day had not been normal.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was so glad to have made it to Aro's private plane. I was even more grateful for the fact that I had kept Bella alive through the whole ordeal of getting her here, even if she'd passed out from the intensity of what she'd experienced.

I wordlessly slipped by Felix once I was on the plane to take her to the private bedroom in the back. The Volturi had no use for it, but it was convinient to have just in case. I laid Bella down on the bed, tucked her in, and then turned and wordlessly strolled back out, shutting the door behind me.

Felix came up to me to inspect my already healing arm, then his eyes were questioning.

I didn't answer him or any of the questions I could hear floating around his mind. "My Volvo is quite a ways back, near the New York state border. I would appreciate if you could do something about it," I told him as I flopped down in one of the plane's seats.

"Of course. I'll send some guards to retrieve it. Now," he stated sternly as he came and took the seat in front of mine, twisting it around to look at me. "Tell me what happend."

I sighed heavily. "We were attacked by two vampires, and I fought back as best I could without risking Bella. I had to leave quickly, so I only managed to set fire to both of them with the lighter I kept in my pocket in case of emergencies."

"So after that you ran with her in your arms the rest of the way here?"

"Pretty much. It's not like I could get anywhere in my Volvo."

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up feeling groggy, and for just one moment I thought that I was safe as I took in the small room and the bed I was laying on.

Just one moment.

The safe feeling disappeared as I remembered what had happend; when I remembered the kiss, the argument, Edward going rigid, then the eyes. The earth shattering blood red eyes. My mind replayed the fight that Edward had put up to keep me alive from...from those _inhuman _things. Their teeth were similar to that of the only image that came to mind. The one imagine I had compared it to as the whole thing had happend...as if they were something that belonged to a--a vampire...

...and Edward had looked just like they had, minus the eye color, and had just the same amount of strength.

The only difference in their demeanor was that Edward's only intent was to keep me _alive_, while the other two just wanted to _kill me_.

I looked around frantically for Edward, him the only one I could trust even though he clearly was what the others had been as well. He'd protected me, kept me alive, and I was frightened that he wasn't here with me.

A door opened that I'd never noticed before, and Edward strolled through it.

I looked over his shoulder before he shut the dor, and saw a man with a slightly olive complexion and black hair that was cropped short, only this man had red eyes...just like the two that had attacked Edward and I.

I was hit with a wave of dejavu as if I'd seen him before.

The door closed and I looked up at Edward with panic written all over my face.

"Where are we and how did we get here," I asked him, my voice shaking. "And I think I know that guy that was standing there before you closed the door."

* * *

**Oh, yeah! I was able to spin out another cliffy! That was the most intense chapter I've ever written.**

**Sorry to leave all of you hanging, but I can't reveal anymore in this chapter.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	12. A Very Apologetic BroodyBrittney23

**IF you read my 'Just by Chance We Might Meet' then you already know, but just in case you don't...I'll be a responsible authoress and let you know.**

**I'm going away on Vacation Friday (July 27th) and will be gone for a week. Sorry, but last chapter was the only update you're gonna get for a while. But I won't leave you completely hanging on what's to come, so I included a spoiler of sorts in this so you have a little insight on the next chapter.**

**Hope everyone has a great rest of the summer and stays safe! I'll try to post as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises since school will be about ready to start back up when I return. Sorry, but I'll try. I plan to at least work a little on my stories during vacation, so hopefully I will have put the whole plot thing together before I return.**

**Next Chapter: Bella and Edward talk about the kiss and why he acted the way he did, how Bella became a wanted item for the Volturi, and maybe what Edward's getting in return for bringing Bella back to them. Plus, Bella's whole transition into believing that vampires exist! **

**A Very Apologetic BroodyBrittney23**


	13. The Truth About Vampires

**IMPORTANT: I'M TWEAKING SOME OF THE FINER POINTS OF EDWARD'S HISTORY FOR THE PURPOSE OF MY STORY. DON'T WORRY. IT WON'T BE MUCH, BUT IT'S STILL IMPORTANT THAT YOU TAKE NOTE OF THIS SO YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING AND SAYING THAT I DIDN'T GET EDWARD'S HISTORY CLEARLY. I AM AWARE THAT SOME OF IT IS NOT CLEAR LIKE STEPH MADE IT.**

Hey guys! Well here it is. Finally. Another chappy of this story! Loved all the reviews and well wishes from last chapter, and I had a great time on my vacation. Oh, and to ohxmyxria, hope you had a good first day of school! Mine was a pain. Lolz.

_P.S. If you have the song 'Wires' by Athlete it would be the perfect song for this chapter after Edward's POV starts._

* * *

**Ch. 11 The Truth About Vampires**

_**" You got tears, making tracks. I got tears...that are scared of the facts." - Athlete 'Wires'**_

_**" I'll admit, it's a little cliche'...but the ideas had to come from somewhere didn't they?" - Edward **_

**Bella POV**

_"Where are we and how did we get here," I asked him, my voice shaking. "And I think I know that guy that was standing there before you closed the door."_

Edward approached me slowly, and I could see that he was trying not to frighten me any more than I already was. _Funny_, I thought to myself, _considering he's the only one I trust at this moment._

"Bella," he asked slowly as he took a chair for the table in the corner and sat down in front of the bed, "do you remember what happened?"

I calmed down enough and slowly told him what I remembered - that I'd remembered it all - and after I was done he frowned in displeasure. "This isn't good." He sighed heavily, and when he spoke again it wasn't to me. "Felix?"

_Who was Felix? _

I heard the sound of a click and scanned the room looking for the cause of the sound. I gave a startled gasp as I saw the man I thought I knew leaning up against the far wall. He was looking at Edward with a sour expression.

Edward turned in his direction. "She remembers everything. All of it up until she blacked out in my arms."

I hardly paid any attention to what they were talking about as I studied the man - _Felix_. As I studied him, my belief that I'd seen him from somewhere became more stable. I knew it was impossible to have seen him before, but somehow I knew that I _had_.

When Felix spoke it was in an agitated tone. "You might as well tell her Edward. Aro won't be happy, but there's no use in hiding it now. Explain it so she gets it. She was meant to find out anyway - just as discussed back home - just not this soon."

Edward nodded and turned back to look at me. His eyes were regretful and soft. He sighed heavily.

Felix must've took this as his cue to leave, and the last I saw of him was a black blur before the tiny sound of the click - it was the door shutting. It was quiet for several minutes before I let some of my questions out.

I spoke again, my voice slightly faint as I let him hear the fear in it. ''Edward. What's going on?"

"Bella...I have some very important things to tell you. Just listen okay?" His voice was soft, and it sounded like traces of agony were embedded in it.

"Okay," I agreed in a whisper.

"Bella...by now you surely know that there's something...off...since you've been with me...and I know you will have a hard time understanding it once I tell you the truth."

"Edward...whatever's been happening...I-" I broke off for a fraction of a second, knowing that once the words were said I couldn't take them back. Whatever the words led me to, I would never come back to who I was before them. "I want to know the truth. _All of it_," I whispered as I looked away from him.

It was several seconds before he spoke again, but when he did it was just a whisper. "Okay. _All of it_."

* * *

**Edward POV**

I let my fangs come out from their sheaths in my canines and retract downwards, elongating to their fullest extent. I heard Bella let out a gasp and her heart accelerate to a dangerous pace. Her eyes widened in shock and she froze.

"I'll admit, it's a little cliche...but the ideas had to come from somewhere didn't they," I asked softly, hating myself for having to do this.

She shivered, and I shut my mouth, hiding my fangs from view once more. She spoke again in a slightly raspy tone. "What _are _you," she asked. But we both knew what I was. She knew that I wasn't human...but I could see that she was scared to say what I really was aloud, so I continued.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. I remember it was in the summer of 1918 when it happened. I was only seventeen, and laying in a hospital bed dying of the Spanish influenza."

I stopped so she could absorb what I was telling her. My history was a scary thing, one I didn't like to revisit...but she _needed _to understand. I _wanted _her to understand.

"I only had a few hours. My whole family had contracted it. My father had died early on, but my mother was still alive. I, however, was dying a quick death. I don't remember much because of my body shutting down from the disease...but I do remember darkness. For the longest time that was all I saw, and I remember thinking that I had died, and I was now in hell..._but I was wrong_.

I had been looking at her the entire time, and before I continued I turned my eyes away from her, staring down instead. My voice wanted to become lower than a whisper, and I had to fight just to keep it at a level where she could hear me. "Hell was what came next. I remember intense pain, something I'll never forget. It lasted for what seemed like forever, an endless pool of fire burning me inside out. I begged for forgiveness...and after endless hours of torture...it was granted. _Or so I thought_."

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was shocked from what his teeth had done, and again the only word I could come up with to describe what it reminded me of was...well...it was too horrible to think about. It was just _impossible_. My mind refused to believe it and I swallowed back a lump in my throat to ask what he was.

What he had done was _not human_. He didn't want to say the word either, I could see that, and he started talking before we could both dwell on it for too long.

As I sat there and listened to his tortured history, I realized that he had gone through so much. So much pain. I took him in thinking that he should've been shattered into pieces by now because of all he'd suffered...because of all his ancient pain.

And yet, here he was, still together, yet so close to breaking. My heart ached for him.

Then he'd said that he thought he'd been granted forgiveness..._or so he thought_. Why would he be put through so much..._torture_?

* * *

**Edward POV**

I still dared not to look at her as I went through the darkest part of my history, knowing that she surely would be repulsed by me once she'd heard it. The thought made my heart ache, but she deserved to know _everything_...and I wanted her to know about me. _Everything_...even if it tore her away from me.

"I awoke to the twilight of the day in a small room outside of the city, my clothes were half shredded, and I knew at once that I wasn't dead. So much was _different _as I took in my surroundings. Not just the location itself, but the way I viewed it. I knew that I had become something else entirely. My senses...were...extraordinary. My sense of hearing, sight..._smell_..._taste_. Everything."

"Everything?"

Her voice was curious, and I looked up at her swiftly before looking away again. "_Everything." _I let out a shaky breath. "But there was more than just...enhancements ...there was...a terrible...burning...in the back of my...throat. Like..._thirst_.It was _overpowering_. _Maddening_. I took to the streets of the outskirts of the city by pure instinct. I was struck by the strongest, sweetest smell. My head became filled with it, and I could think of nothing else."

I decided to leave out the horrible, gory details, and skipped over them the best way I could. Bella didn't need to hear that anymore than I wanted to recall it. "It was...blood." I choked out the word and stopped myself before a shudder could escape me. "There was so _many_...I couldn't stop. I was crazy for blood. By the time I'd managed to fight back the thirst...I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I fled the outskirts."

"Where did you go?"

''I ran for many miles. I crossed streams and ran through forests until I couldn't any longer. I was trying to run away from what I had become." I broke off and was silent for several minutes, finding my strength to continue my horrid tale. "When I finally had no strength to go on any further, I collapsed in a forest clearing. It was the lowest point for me because it gave me time to think about what I had done." I dropped my head into my hands, ashamed to look up at Bella's beautiful face.

"I don't know how long I stayed there, wishing that I _had _died...before...before my..._coven _found me. Now, this is where it might be even more confusing to you, Bella."

"It's okay. Just try to explain it to me the best way you can." Her voice was patient.

"Bella...some...but not all of our...kind...have special abilities. I hadn't realized it when I'd first woken because of the blood lust, but when they found me, there in the silence it became more prominent. I could...I could _hear _what they were _thinking_." The voices that had gone on in my head had been frightening to me at first, and the feeling of not being able to control it my first years still haunted me. I shuddered again.

"Who's _they_, Edward?"

"Bella...we're like a royal family if you will...for our...kind. Aro is our leader, and many select few with special abilities make up a coven. We call ourselves the Volturi. Aro, and a few of his coven members - Demetri and Caius - found me. It's the Volturi's - our - job to make sure that our kind isn't exposed for what we are. They had been seeking me out for a reason."

"For a reason?"

I nodded as I looked back up at her. "They take care of newborn vampires - as well as ones who get bored or crazy - so that our kind are not exposed. Demetri's talent was finding people over great distances, and he managed to lock onto my mind's...flavor, I guess...and find me. They had intended to kill me for my...transgressions, but once it slipped that I could read minds... they..._reconsidered_."

"So you joined them? The...Volturi?"

"Yes, and I've been trained and taught by them about how to control my blood lust since the first year of my...new birth. But while they drink...human...blood...I promised that I would never go back to that life. For all I know, that could've been the circumstance for _my turn_. A vampire could've thought me an easy snack, but for some reason didn't kill me. I didn't want to be _that_. I wanted to keep _some _part of my humanity. I still don't know who changed me."

She waited for several seconds before speaking again. "So...if you _don't drink_...human...blood...what do you..." she trailed off.

"I drink from animals," I answered slowly and unwillingly, looking away from her again. I had never wanted her to know about this, but I knew from the beginning that it would've been inevitable. I saw her nod slowly out of the corner of my eye, believing me. The feeling was foreign as it washed over me.

It was silent for several long minutes as she composed her thoughts, and then she spoke again. "You said you could..._read _minds. Can you read _mine_?"

I smiled at that. "No. I can't. That's one of the reasons that Aro is now interested in you. You bypassed Felix's powers - whatever the extent of them is I'm not sure - and it was enough to grab Aro's attention."

"How did Felix come across me?"

"Bella...there is a family back in Forks with the last name 'Cullen'. Do you remember them?" I looked back at her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't understand why he was talking about the Cullens. It shocked me that he even knew them, but regardless I did what he asked. My mind went to the family that went to Forks High. I hadn't even thought of them or anyone else from school since I'd been kidnapped.

But if I _had_...I would've immediately seen the startling similarities Edward had to them. I'd known from the moment I saw the Cullens across the lunchroom that something was different about them - _just as I had done with Edward whenever he'd kidnapped me_. And, just as Edward was, they were unnaturally beautiful, deathly pale, and graceful.

They _also _seemed completely inhuman to me.

"Yes," I answered in the barest of whispers. " I remember them."

The Cullens were a family that consisted of a big brawny one named Emmett, a beautiful runway model blond Rosalie, and Jasper, her twin brother who was tall, lean, and blond just like his sister. The story around Forks was that they had been Carlisle'sthe main doctor at Forks hospital - brother's children, and when his brother had past, Carlisle and his wife - Esme - had adopted them.

"Felix was doing some work for Aro, checking up on the Cullens, and apparently he crossed paths with you..."

Everything fell into place then, and I felt the shock cross my face. I suddenly remembered that day at school when I'd ran into Rosalie by accident in the hall. She'd knocked me to the ground...and I remembered that after I'd fallen she'd scurried away from me as if I were some kind of menace.

After she'd left, I had started to gather my books...and a man with an olive complexion and black, cropped hair had helped me pick them back up...Felix. Felix had come to Forks to check on the Cullens and found me in the process...

His eyes took in my shock, and out of the corner of my eye I saw his right hand reach for me, then draw back regretfully as he continued. "Me...them...those two in the woods...everyone on this plane...Felix...we're all one species...All...vampires..."

I looked back up at Edward, wanting to question everything, but as I looked at him, I knew at once that it _wasn't _impossible. Not at all. What Edward was saying was true, and that meant that he himself, the Cullens, the ones on this plane, and those two in the woods that had tried to kill us...were all..._vampires_.

The word I'd been denying the entire conversation had finally forced its way inside my head. It was the truth, and I couldn't change it.

_Vampires_.

The word whispered in my mind. The word I'd been too afraid to say before. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_.

_Vampires weren't real._ "How is that _possible_?"

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Well, how are _you_ here? _Evolution_? Who says that it wasn't the same beginning for _us _as it was for _you," _I answered softly, knowing that I could never truly give her the correct answer. Not even I or the rest of the Volturi knew that one. No one did.

I moved from my chair to the side of the bed. I had no idea why I had moved, but I knew that it helped just to be closer to her. She stood up beside me.

She spoke, and it pierced my heart to hear the sadness in her voice. "So what does this have to do with me! _Why_ am _I _here? What does all this vampire stuff have to do _with me_," she yelled in desperation.

"I'm sorry," I told her softly, knowing that she already knew the answer - that she was here because Aro wanted her to be one of...our kind as well - and wishing that things could be different for her. For me.

For _us_.

As I looked at her I could see the tears forming behind her eyes, and I reached out and took her into my arms without even thinking about it. "I'm sorry. So sorry. If I could change everything that I've done, I would. You have to believe me. _Please_. I _never _would've done this," I whispered frantically in her ear.

I looked down at her eyes with desperation, _praying_ for her to understand; to _forgive_ me. I saw a single tear slid down her cheek. Several long minutes passed before she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss meant one thing and one thing only.

She was forgiving me even though I didn't deserve it; _would never deserve it_.

Our kiss was desperate. I wasn't thirsty for her blood this time. Just her. I put my hands on either side of her face, wiping her tears away with my thumbs and trying to hold back my dry sob that threatened to escape. There was so little time left for us. I knew that my plans were going to change now. I _would_ free Bella from this fate with the Volturi. I would just have to save my sister some other way.

She broke away from me to breathe, and her voice came out ragged as she asked, "Before...is that why you broke the...kiss? Because you're...a..._vampire_?"

I took a long time to answer, not wanting to admit the truth, but wanting her to know that I would've let the kiss continue for forever if not for...what I was. " Yes," I answered in a ragged voice that sounded just as strangled as hers. "I could've _hurt _you. I hadn't fed in _days_, and you were so _close_."

"So what about now? Why is this time _different_?"

I answered this without hesitation. "Because the blood lust isn't in the way. All I want is _you_."

I wound my hands in her hair, bringing her body dangerously close to mine as I kissed her. She was mine, and I _wasn't _going to lose her. She'd come to mean too much to me that to even think about losing her was painful.

Bella wasn't going to pay for Aro's power hungry mind. And neither was Alice. My Bella and my sister would get out of this. I would find a way to save them _both_... somehow. I _had _to.

The sound of a click brought me out of my plans - it was the click of the door.

We weren't alone anymore.

I broke away from Bella and had her behind me in an instant, shielding her.

There, in the small space opposite us...was _Felix_. One of his abilities was to block me out of his mind, so I had no idea that he'd been coming. I'd never thought that that would be used against me...and it was too late to change that mistake.

He spoke in a threatening tone, and I knew instantly that something bad was about to happen. "I had hoped I was wrong about you, Edward. I had hoped that you wouldn't betray us like this, but it seems that hope was a lost cause all along. Now you'll have to pay greatly for your mistake."

* * *

**Bella POV**

Felix then lunged at him and Edward lunged back...

...I screamed in horror as Felix came crashing down on Edward.

* * *

**Well, there you go my wonderful readers. My brain is fried so I hope you're all happy! Lolz. Hope you liked, and will review. Also, I didn't have time to edit, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**In the next chapter it will be all laid out so plainly that you'll get it. Don't worry about it...but if you have any questions feel free to review with them and I'll answer gladly. It **_**is **_**kind of confusing. **

**BroodyBrittney23**


	14. Separations That Decide Our Fate

**Hey guys! I LOve all the reviews! There were so many! Thank you! And sorry, but editing might be a little off in this chapter. I didn't have much time.**

**Okay...so this chapter is really testing my abilities as a writer to write complex scenes, so after you read please tell me honestly what you think. I've tweaked a little things with vampire strength and whatnot, so ****just work with me here people****. There was no other way I could get it done.**

**On another note: I fixed some slight problems with chapter 5. Nothing major, but thank you to the reviewers who pointed it out.**

* * *

**Ch. 12 Seperations That Decide Our Fate**

**Bella POV**

_Felix then lunged at him and Edward lunged back..._

_...I screamed in horror as Felix came crashing down on Edward._

It sounded like two boulders crashing together or the sound of thunder from a storm. I was helpless to do anything as I stayed frozen in the corner of the room. Felix was still on top of Edward, and his hands were trying to wrap around Edward as if he were trying to restrain him.

They struggled again, and before I realized what was happening they were both on their feet, their fangs drawn out...ready to slice one another up at any opportunity. My heart couldn't stop pounding from fear.

Fear for _him_.

I was so scared for Edward. He'd come to mean so much, and I didn't want him to be taken away from me after all we'd been through together. Our bond went to deep.

"Bella, find somewhere safe," Edward shouted in desperation as his eyes came to land on my face for a mere second. I could see the naked terror that his eyes held.

And it was for _me_.

"You can't win against me Eddie," shouted Felix as he wrestled Edward back to the floor.

"Just watch me," Edward yelled back in defiance as he kicked Felix off of him and lunged for Felix's throat.

Felix was too quick.

He caught hold of Edward's hands and threw Edward over his head so that he went crashing into the wall behind him.

"Guards! Take care of her," Felix shouted in the air to no one in particular as he turned his eyes to me.

I saw a blurry flash and in the next second Edward had Felix pinned underneath him. His hands went for Felix's throat...but before the action could be complete, Edward looked up at me with a helpless expression.

The door burst open before I could comprehend what the look meant, and then I was being picked up off the floor by my arms like a child by a big brawny vampire. Four others accompanied him.

I let out a terrified scream and Edward lunged to protect me, but it was too late.

Felix had taken advantage of Edward's distraction and attacked Edward from behind as he sprang for me.

"Edward," I cried out in a moment of desperation, praying that the worst wouldn't happen.

It didn't.

Before Edward could even struggle against him, two other guards were helping Felix restrain him. Edward had no escape.

I kicked and screamed as the guard carrying me took me from the room...but it was no good. I could do nothing but watch the scene unfolding in front of my tear filled eyes before the door shut.

There were around five guards inside the room that I'd just left...

...the one Edward was still trapped in.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bella! Bella!"

I could see the terror in her eyes as they took her from the room, and I wanted to kill every single person that stood between her and me. Everything that was happening. I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted it to all be a big dream. I wanted everything but my sister, Bella, and and I to disappear. It was all too much.

I fought and strained against the guards that I had once called my friends...and Felix.

_What the hell was going on?_

I hadn't realized that I'd yelled the question until I was throw up against the wall with my cheek pressed against it, making my vision go blurry before straightening itself out. Guards stood around me from all sides, making escape impossible.

Felix moved to where he was right behind me, his voice hissing in my ear."Making a move on the kidnapped Edward? You knew perfectly well she was going to be changed." I heard him grind his teeth. "Aro promised her to Marcus and we both know that she'll possess great abilities once she's turned. You and her together were never part of that plan." I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves now. "So _why _go after her? She's promis-"

I hated how she was promised to Marcus. The thought of my Bella being with anyone else sent me into a rage and I cut Felix off without even having to think about it. "And what if I don't give a shi-"

"And what if it doesn't matter what you think," he shouted, cutting me off this time with an anger that I'd never heard him possess before. His hold on me tightened. "Aro's been planning this all along. The whole deal was just a big test. One that you failed. One that doesn't have a second chance."

"A what," I shouted in anger and shock as I fought against him and Xavior - one of the Volturi's guards that used to be my friend. Desperation was filling me in a horrible panic. I couldn't even begin to imagine or fathom what Bella was feeling right now.

He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "You'll never save your precious sister now Eddie. Not that you ever stood a chance in the first place. We would've kept you both no matter what happened." He paused and his voice came out condescending when he spoke again. "Come on, Eddie...did you honestly think that Aro was going to let you and little Alice go just for bringing Bella to us, did you?" His laugh was harsh. "You're still the same little naive bastard you were when you were brought to Volterra."

"What is this about! What do you want," I yelled for all I was worth. There was no point in what was happening and what they were doing.

"Edward...you surely know by now what this is all about. This is all about power. You and Alice have too much of that for us to let you go. It _is _one of the reasons we took Bella...is it not?"

There was no point in just for taking Bella to gain power and ruining her by making her one of us. She didn't deserve to lose everything. She deserved to be able to sleep, to eat, to dream. To be around other people without blood-lust getting in the way of everything.

She deserved to be able to walk and live in the sun.

The last thought made me fight and struggle with everything I could, but it was no good.

Then, I felt something very different than what I expected. I felt a slight prick; like that of a needle. I didn't know what to make of it, and after a few minutes they let me go, and I immediately sunk to the floor.

I managed to roll over, and what I saw in Felix's hand threw me for a spin that I never would've expected.

I wanted to laugh at him.

Did laugh at him.

_Really...a knockout agent? We all knew that that didn't work on vampires like it did humans_. "Do you really think you could knock me out with that? Did you forget what I am," I asked with a harsh laugh, making my voice like his.

"Little Eddie...you forget that we've been dealing with deranged and crazy vampires longer than you have. We've found ways." His eyes flashed dangerously.

I felt my uneeded breath quicken. Surely he wasn't serious; but just as soon as the thought entered my mind I felt my body become sluggish. It was becoming hard to move. It had to be impossible. "Then how come I didn't know about these methods before this? Keeping secrets?"

"Aro knew as well as I did that we couldn't trust you yet...that we can't trust you now; maybe never, with any information."

It was becoming hard to think about anything, but I was trying desperately to hang on to what coherency I had. Felix's face softened the tiniest bit before it went back to its hard mask. He leaned down and took my chin roughly in one of his hands. "She won't even remember you after her change, you know. You'll be forgotten, just like almost everything else."

Even then I knew it would never be true. We were in too deep with one another for her not to remember me. The bond went to far down.

"_No_. She'd remember me if it came down to that...but it's never going to happen because she's never going to be changed. _Never_," I told him in a hard and determined voice. I stared straight back into his eyes with my deadliest glare, using what little strength I had left, which was very little.

His smile was unforgiving. "You're wrong."

And that was the last thing I would hear as I fell into a trance-like state. The closest thing to sleep I would ever get.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I heard a loud thud on the other side of the door before it flew open minutes later and Edward's body came tumbling out.

"Edward! No," I screamed in horror as I saw him land on the floor and remain motionless. This wasn't happening. This couldn't have happened. I struggled and kicked; screamed. "Why would you ki-," I couldn't go on as I started to feel the heavy tears stream down my face with a thousand times more force than before.

He laughed cruelly. "Bella...we've spent many years perfecting the ways to subdue a vampire without actually killing it. Your little Edward isn't dead...but he will be once Aro gets his hands on him."

And that was the last thing I heard before being stuck with something and sinking into the all too familiar oblivion.

It was hell, and I was smack in the middle.

* * *

**So, we finally find out why they want Bella, how Edward got into the position he's in, and how heavy the consequences of what's happened are.**

**Hope this chapter didn't come out too cheesy...but there's really no other way to write it.**

**Anyways, sorry it's short, but I'm gonna try and write on my other stories as well. Don't worry if you don't see an update on this for a while.I haven't abandoned it, I'll just be busy with my other stories. Got any questions then review or PM them to me. I'll be happy to answer.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	15. The Worst Nightmares

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed! Sorry that this was just a quick update, but I felt bad for not updating for a while. And really, if you look at it my way, you get to have more chapters of the story this way. Yeah, yeah, that doesn't make up for it, but at least I updated.**

**Okay, so what have we learned? Bella is promised to Marcus, the Volturi have Edward's sister Alice, and that Edward was being tested by getting Bella to the Volturi. **

* * *

**Ch. 13 - The Worst Nightmares**

**Edward POV**

"Bella! No, please! Bella!"

But it was too late. _I _was too late.

I was restrained with guards all around me, pinning me down to the floor of the most dreaded chamber for humans - the _feeding _room. I watched helplessly as Aro grabbed a hysterical Bella - my Bella - and passed her to Marcus.

I watched in helpless horror as Marcus extended his fangs and held Bella down. "NO," I yelled again, but it did no good.

Marcus lifted his head and locked eyes with me. They were filled with pleasure knowing that in three days time Bella would be his - and also because he knew it hurt me to see Bella turn into one of us. Then, in one swift movement...he leaned down and sunk his teeth in.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!"

My body jerked and the movement hurt. I was unaccustomed to pain, and it took me by surprise as I tried to gain my bearings.My head hurt furiously, and it took great amounts of effort to even open my eyes. The knockout agent had done its job weakening me as well.

When I did manage to open my eyes, it was one of the best moments of my undead life.

Bella was not in Marcus' arms being changed.

My sigh of relief was deep...but that didn't change the fact that if I didn't get to her soon...she would be...and I wouldn't let that happen.

My closest thing to ever being a dream since I'd turned into a vampire, and it had turned out to be a nightmare.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was so sleepy, but I fought against my stupor and slowly opened my eyes.

What I found made me wish for Edward desperately. He made me feel safe, and right now that's what I needed.

I was in a small room on a bed, and a man with translucently white skin and long black hair stood over me. I noticed the way his eyes were red, and it jolted me back to the night when Edward and I encountered two others that had eyes that same color.

The male and female - James and Victoria - who had attacked us.

I immediately cringed away. "Now, dear. You don't have to fear me." His voice was strangely comforting, as if he was looking out for me, but the color of his eyes made me think otherwise.

I tried to sit up, but my limbs were slow to respond. I felt so _weak_. My eyes hurriedly scanned the room, and I realized that my emotions were bordering on hysteria. I wanted Edward here with me. He was the only one who made me feel safe.

I knew that things would be okay with him here, and it frightened me when I again had to realize that he wasn't.

But three others were.

Felix was there, and then the second looked almost the same as he did, except that his hair waved to his shoulders, unlike Felix's short crop.

But the third one I saw frightened me the most. He looked the same as the one standing over me, yet his eyes were sinister. He looked purely evil, and from the way his grin appeared on his face, he knew it, too.

The urge to scream welled up in me strongly, but I stayed quiet.

"We've been waiting for you to arrive for quite some time, Isabella Swan," the one standing over me spoke.

The other one standing by the door who looked like him took a step toward me. "A _very _long time." His voice was menacing.

The one standing over me looked at him. "Patience, Marcus. We have quite a few things to attend to before then. Once our problems are taken care of, it _will _happen."

"Soon, Aro." His words were telling that he was agreeing with the one I now knew as Aro, but Marcus' tone made it sound like a demand.

Aro frowned, but nodded. Then, before I knew what was happening, I was being brought to my feet and dragged out of the room with Aro and Marcus in front of me, Felix carrying me, and the one I didn't know tailing behind.

I knew I should try and fight, try to run, but I knew it would be hopeless and probably get me killed faster...and I was too weak. It was hopeless.

I barely noticed my surroundings as I passed them, and before I could try to take them in, I was being led into a room. It was a smaller type stone antechamber, and it opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room that was perfectly round. It reminded me of a huge castle turret, and then I realized it probably was.

I hadn't exactly gotten to see the outside seeing as how I'd been unconscious.

Aro moved to some massive wooden chairs in the corner of the room and took a seat in one. "I wish for Alice to be here."

I didn't know who he was speaking to as I was forced to sit in one of the chairs beside Aro. I was pushed into the chair roughly, and three pairs of hands worked at securing my hands to the chair. It was only after they'd tied me, that I looked up and saw that a small group of large vampires were standing in front of Aro, nodding their heads.

"Yes master," they responded, like dogs, before leaving the room quickly.

I felt the bile rise up in my throat and fought desperately to keep it down. _Who was Alice?_

Aro looked sideways at me, and I tried not to scream once again...and for long minutes that's how it stayed. That is, until the doors opened once again and drew my attention.

My head swung towards the door as I heard it open. What I saw hurt my heart, even though I didn't know who she was.

She was small and petite, with short and inky black hair. She was still beautiful, but her face was thin, as if she hadn't been fed in weeks. I shuddered as the thought crossed my mind, because I knew immediately that she was a vampire.

_So this was Alice...or what was left of her._

She looked so weak to me, but she stood on her own, even though the energy it must have cost her were almost more than she could bear.

Her hands were chained together behind her back, and her face had a far away expression. Three guards were surrounding her as she walked towards us, and when they reached us Aro barely glanced at her before turning to another set of guards that were on his right.

What he said and the way his voice was void of emotion made my heart sputter and go cold at the same time:

"Bring Edward in, too. This involves him as well."

* * *

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to get chapters up, but my parents are kinda going through some crap right now and it's kinda got me depressed. However, everyone's reviews make me feel tons better! **

**Sorry, and I hope you still review. Even if it is just to tell me how much I suck.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	16. Moment of Truth

**There's a NEW character that I've put in this story that ISN'T in Steph's Books. Just so you know! His name is Desmond.**

**NOW...OMGSH. (Oh My Gossshhh!) I Am NOT Dead! Lolz...although it has been a while. Sorry about that. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers for keeping me going. And thanks for the comfort, guys! We'll all just have sucky families together! (Smiles)**

**Okay, this chapter is basically giving you more details on how we got to the situation that Edward's in right now.There's a little recap at the begining because it's been a while and so you guys can kinda find your way back to where the story is. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last Chapter (Bella's POV)**_

_My head swung towards the door as I heard it open. What I saw hurt my heart, even though I didn't know who she was._

_She was small and petite, with short and inky black hair. She was still beautiful, but her face was thin, as if she hadn't been fed in weeks. I shuddered as the thought crossed my mind, because I knew immediately that she was a vampire._

_So this was Alice...or what was left of her._

_She looked so weak to me, but she stood on her own, even though the energy it must have cost her were almost more than she could bear._

_Her hands were chained together behind her back, and her face had a far away expression. Three guards were surrounding her as she walked towards us, and when they reached us Aro barely glanced at her before turning to another set of guards that were on his right._

_What he said and the way his voice was void of emotion made my heart sputter and go cold at the same time:_

_"Bring Edward in, too. This involves him as well."_

* * *

**Ch. 14 - Moment of Truth**

**Edward POV**

I was in pure agony...but not for myself. I was the last person I was worried about.

Alice and Bella.

Those two were the only people that mattered at all to me...and I could do nothing for either of them since I was trapped in this almost pitch black, cell-like looking room.

I shut my eyes and wished for the millionth time that none of this had ever happened. I wish that I'd just had the guts to save Alice on my own and never have dragged Bella into this. I had been so upset back when they'd propositioned me, my only goal to get Alice back.

I had never thought of the consequences of what I was doing, I only knew that it had to be done to save Alice.

The memories of what happened with Alice fought their way to the surface before I could stop them.

* * *

_**1 MONTH BEFORE - Flashback**_

_We were sitting in the library, me with my feet up and reclined back in a leather chair, while Alice sat on the couch across from me. We were both flipping through books._

_"Edward?"_

_It had been so quiet for so long that the sound of Alice's voice almost made me jump. "Hmm?" I flipped through to another page._

_A couple moments of silence passed before she spoke. "How much do you trust Aro and the rest of the Volturi?"_

_That question had basically come out of nowhere, and it surprised me so much that I looked up at her from my book. "Why?"_

_She shrugged and looked away as if it wasn't of great importance...but I knew that it was. I didn't even have to read her mind to know that. "Just a question."_

_I raised my eyebrow at her. "Alice...why are you really asking? A question like that is not just a question."_

_Her eyes darted to mine and away. She was nervous. "I just... Edward, just answer me. Okay?"_

_I sighed. "I trust them fairly well, I suppose. They took me in after my change, and they've given me no reason to question them in all the time that I've been here."_

_"Oh." Clearly, this was not the answer she had wanted. "Well, okay. Good."_

_Yeah, that was not a good thing at all by the tone of her voice. I put my book down and swung my legs to the floor, so I could face her head on. "Okay, Alice. Seriously. What's going on? Why are you asking me questions like this?"_

_She didn't want to answer me, so I had to use my best threat. "Alice...if you don't answer me then I'll just go into your mind and find the answer."_

_She jumped to answer me after that. "Edward...I've been having weird visions... Weird visions about something to do with the Volturi. Something bad."_

_Now this wasn't good. "Bad? Like what?"_

_Her face scrunched up, as if trying to make sense of everything; of her visions. I wanted to just get the information from her mind, but I had promised her that I wouldn't do that unless the situation was an emergency._

_Alice loved her privacy._

_"I'm not sure...just, I get a bad feeling when I get the visions. I can tell that whatever's going to happen's not going to be good."_

_"Alice--"_

_She interrupted me. "Just, be careful Edward. You never know."_

_I nodded in agreement, my feelings troubled. _

* * *

God, that seemed like such a long time ago, when in reality it had only been about a month.

Nothing had changed and yet everything had since then. Alice was still here in this place, I was still in the situation I was in, and my doubts were still there.

But now I had Bella, whom I was now certain after almost losing her that I was in love with.

Love.

That was definitely something I hadn't had before this.

A bright light hit me out of nowhere, piercing through the darkness and my eyes, making me blind for a few seconds.

"Edward. It's been a while."

I lifted my head just enough to see who had spoken.

Desmond.

The only guard who had shown me any sign of sympathy was Desmond, one of Aro's highest ranking lieutenants.

He'd kept me calm enough to think when I had first learned about what had happend with Alice. He'd helped me get all of my arrangements taken care of to get me to Forks...and he'd helped me from getting myself killed from being stupid.

"Desmond," I greeted back.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about all of this Edward. I _really _am, but you have to come with me."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE - FLASHBACK**

_We had been in my room, just talking, when Alice had had a vision and passed out. When she came back around, I knew it wasn't good. "Alice...what did you see?"_

_Her eyes were so frightened. "Edward...they want power. Lots of power."_

_And then that's when Aro and some of the guard had bust into the room, cutting off our conversation. I looked up just as two guards rushed me. _

_It all happend so fast from there._

_Aro had pulled Alice out of my arms, and the two guards, plus another one I hadn't seen before, pinned me down so that I couldn't move. I looked up at Aro with a confusion in my eyes, but all he did was smile before leaving the room with Alice fighting against him._

_"Edward!"_

_"Alice! Alice!" I fought against the vampires pinning me down, but it was no use. There was too much strength against just one of me. _

_I'm not sure how long it was after that before Aro finally came back with Desmond, Marcus, and Caius in tow. During the time that they'd been gone, I'd questioned and questioned frantically to some of the guard pinning me down as to what was happening and where they had taken Alice._

_None of them had spoken a word to me as they fought to keep me down._

_And now I expected answers._

_"What the hell is going on," I barked at the four of them._

_"See? What did I tell you Aro. No manners," stated Marcus smugly, not even bothering to answer me._

_My brain was all going crazy. I could barely concentrate. What the _hell _is going on?_

_"Aro, maybe you should explain what's happening." Desmond's voice wasn't harsh like Marcus' had been, and I clung to it._

_"What's going on," I asked again._

_"Edward relax. If you can do something for us, I promise you you'll get Alice back."_

_"What? Anything! I'll do anything!"_

_If only I had known what 'anything' had been at the time. _

* * *

That was the night that I had made a deal with the devil himself.

I thought back to the_ 'dream' _I'd had about Bella being turned, and it twisted my insides in pain.

That was my own personal hell.

"Edward...Aro wants to see you. Come with me." Desmond's voice was hard, bringing me back to reality, and I knew that he didn't want to subject me to what was to come...because it would definitely be bad.

He leaned down, taking one of my arms and helping me stand. My strength still hadn't returned full force quite yet. When he lead me out of the cell like room I had been kept in, more guards came at me, restraining me from using what little strength I _did _have.

We walked past several more rooms like the one I had been in, and then we were walking up a flight of stairs that I had never even knew existed. I'm not sure how long we walked before I finally started to notice familiar things...

...of of which being the room we were about to enter.

The feeding room.

My mind twisted in unrestrained panic, my thoughts all centered on Bella and Alice. Were either of them alive? Oh, _god_.

As they pushed me into the room, I took the time to see how many of the Volturi were here. It looked about half. Apparently I was pretty big right now on the priority list.

"Edward!"

My head turned to the sound, and my nonexistent heart near broke at the wonderful sight. Bella. Beautiful Bella. True, she was being restrained by guards, but at least she wasn't being changed. She was unhurt.

"Bella!" My breath came out in a rush.

"Edward?"

Another voice said my name, but this voice was weak; barely there. I turned my head to that sound.

Alice. My sister.

"Alice!"

She looked awful, like she hadn't been properly fed in close to a week...which was probably true. She looked so helpless, and it angered me that they had let her get this way.

"Ah yes. Edward, my boy. How nice to see you again." And I knew that voice anywhere.

Aro.

Bastard. I would kill him with my own bare hands. My eyes sliced to where he stood.

"Now now Edward. You don't even know what I have to say yet." Clearly my eyes were sending quite a message. "It could be good news, afterall."

I laughed in disgust. "I don't need to listen to what you say to know that it's all lies."

"That hurts Edward. I thought we were family."

"I did too, until you betrayed me. What are you planning, Aro? Why do you need to do all of this? Just let Alice and Bella go. Let them live. _Don't _change Bella."

That last statement stopped him from saying what he had been about to. I couldn't get in his mind to read him either. He was blocking me out.

"Don't change her? Why not? It's not like you should care either way, right?"

"Damn you to hell. I care about her more than you'll ever know." My voice was fierce, letting him know that I meant business.

He studied me long seconds. "How _much _do you care? Do you love her, little Edward?"

Moment of truth. No turning back now. "Not that it's any of your business,'' I snarled, my eyes darting to Bella and staying on her as I continued -" but yes, I love her."

She smiled softly at me, and somehow I just knew that she loved me back. Without words, I knew.

It was just that one simple action. If I were still human, my heart would've lept in my chest.

Aro smiled devilishly, and I knew that the next words out of his mouth wouldn't be good. "Then keep her. I'll let you be with her and she won't be touched by any of us...but on one condition."

He would let me keep her? I searched his eyes, and to my surprise...found he wasn't lying. "_What_?"

Aro smiled menacingly, and I heard the whisper of what was in his mind before he said it:

"She has to be changed, and if you want to keep her..._you'll _have to be the one to do it. Otherwise...you both die."­

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Didn't have a lot of time for editing!**

**So pretty ingenious of me, right? Yeah, well...I wasn't even sure what I was going to do with the story until a month ago, so trust me when I say that I'm as surprised as you are by what's happened.**

**Hope you liked and will review. It took me a lot of time and hard work. **

**BroodyBrittney23**


	17. A Bite of Pain

**Big Thanks to all the reviewers! You've all been so kind! LOve you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had some personal stuff going on, and it's really taken up most of my time and focus. I promise the next update won't take so long.**

**So the big moment has finally arrived. What will our little Edward do?It was even hard for me to choose how I wanted this particular part of my story to play out, but I had to choose, and I did. **

**I think some of you will hate it, and some of you will like it, but it will leave you on a BIG cliffhanger! ProMiSe.**

* * *

**RECaP (cause it's been a while):**

**Edward's kidnapped Bella, and then they were attacked by vampires named James and Victoria. Edward then forced himself to get on Aro's private plane and fly to Volterra to protect Bella. Then he came clean about what they were.**

**Then Felix turned on Edward on the plane, and they locked him up after returning to Volterra. Now they've brought him to the feeding room, and Aro demanding that Edward change Bella, and if he does, Aro will let him keep her... Now, on to the story.**

* * *

**ch. 15 - A Bite of Pain**

**  
EDWARD POV**

Silence...

Then it was like my life was flashing before my eyes, or what _could _be my life. 

Bella and I would be together. Happy. Always happy and together and in love. I wouldn't lose her, and she'd always be with me. My other half; my soul mate. The one I'd waited my entire existence for. One I would never find another like.

Right within my reach.

And all I had to do was change her... 

My eyes screwed shut in agony, blocking out the sight of the waiting faces; of Aro's look of triumph. _All I had to do was change her..._

And in the process, take away her life. Her soul. Her place in heaven. 

_Just change her... _

God, for a selfish moment I wanted it _all_. Just to have everything. To have everything I could possibly want without any consequences... But there were _always _consequences.

_No_. I couldn't do it. _Wouldn't _do it. 

The thought of her having to go through the change... Not to mention what it would cost her... _Never_. I would never be that selfish. She was too important.

A growl sounded in the room...and it belonged to Marcus. "Aro," he hissed through his teeth, and I didn't even have to read his thoughts to know that he was furious. "You promised her to _me_. _I _was to be the one doing the biting."

"Quiet Marcus." Aro's voice was stern, and so was his expression as he turned to give him a hard look. "I _know _what I promised you, but as of now, that's irrelevant. Consider my plans changed." He dismissed him quickly before turning back to look at me. "Well, little Edward? I need to know what you plan to do. Change her or not?" 

My answer was no, and that was final. I wouldn't change her, and because of it we would both probably die. Aro's anger was going too deep to spare us any more sympathy. 

"Edward, what do you choose?" Aro's voice was becoming insistent, urging me to choose a path. _Shit_. 

I needed a plan fast. _Really _fast. 

"_Aro_..." Clearly Marcus didn't like this change of plans, and he sure as hell wasn't appreciating being ignored.

"I said _quiet_," Aro hissed at him. "Now, come on Eddie. I'll even make it _easier _for you to choose. I'll give you your precious sister back as well. Nice and safe. Just bite Bella, and she'll live forever just as you are. No strings attached. Consider it a two for one deal."

My hand twitched, and I balled my fingers up in reaction. As tempting as it was, I knew that I couldn't trust him. He was lying, and it was nothing more than a bribe to get what he wanted. And I wasn't giving him myself. Or Alice. Or Bella. Not power or anything else. 

It stopped now. I had to finish it...even if it killed me. 

If I could just get free...

Aro's growl of frustration cut short my thoughts. "I _knew _you couldn't change her." He turned away from me to look at Bella. He raised his hand and pointed his finger. "Guards, bring her to me and we'll finish this."

Panic rose up and punched me like a fist. I felt my eyes change over to black, reflecting my rage. "No! _Don't _touch her." The words flew out of my mouth in a growl.

Marcus let out a growl of his own, but I knew for sure it wasn't about Bella's life. It was about his damn pride and the fact that he wasn't getting what he wanted. But Aro was beyond listening to me or anyone else anyways. The guards brought Bella to him, forcing her down on her knees to face me with Aro standing behind her.

His eyes met mine, and the message in them was deadly serious. He started to stroke Bella's neck. "Bite her now Edward. Last chance."

I couldn't. I couldn't take her life away from her.

Bella's voice cut through the air. "Just do it, Edward. Don't die because of me. _Please_," she pleaded as tears started to fall down her beautiful cheeks. 

My nonexistent heart ached as my eyes slammed shut...but I couldn't. I loved her too much to do it. She wasn't even thinking of herself anymore, but for me she was _all _I could think about.

"I'm sorry, love," I whisper back to her, opening and meeting her tear filled eyes with mine. "I _can't_ do that to you."

Before I knew it, Aro was up in my face, grasping my chin roughly with his hand. "_Pathetic_. You always were Edward. No killer instinct. Such a waste to be given a talent like yours and not use it."

Roughly, he shoved me back into the guards that restrained me. "Well how's this for mind reading Edward?"

I felt Aro force his thoughts into my head of what he was going to do, and what I saw angered, terrified, and damn near killed me...

_I saw Aro take Bella's hair in his hand and jerk her head to the side, exposing her neck. Meeting my eyes with a devilish look, he bent with sleek stealth and lowered his head... And bit into her. The Bella in his thoughts cried out in pain._

"NO!" I fought frantically to get free, but with no use. Aro only smiled as he moved to stand behind Bella once again, before taking hold of her hair. 

"You want to see my thoughts come alive Edward," he asked sadistically. He leaned down, whispering into Bella's ear. "Sorry, little one, but this might hurt a bit."

Bella whimpered, and it broke me. "NO! NO! NO!"

My mind went a mile a second, and then he bent down to bite her...

...Only to end up getting tackled to the ground before his lips ever reached her throat.

Desmond, the only one who had ever shown me any kind of sympathy, had lept at Aro out of nowhere...

...And so had Marcus.

Desmond, Marcus, and Aro hit the floor, erupting into a full fledged fight. Everyone in the room stood frozen, stunned. Even I hesitated before finally realizing that I could break free. The hold on me had went slack. 

I jumped at the opportunity.

I launched myself forward, crouching over Bella in a protective stance. It would be impossible to fight all of these vampires and make it out alive, but I could maybe still get Bella out if I made the right moves. No matter what the cost to me, I would make sure she lived to see another day. 

Everyone seemed to come back to life in the next moment. The guards that I had been restrained by took their stances and lunged at us.

I braced myself, but four people put themselves between us and them. 

Some of the guards under Desmond's command.

"What the hell is going on? Were you _planning _this," I said to one as he crouched down next to me, yelling so he could hear me over the growls coming from the fighting vampires less than ten feet away.

"Desmond wanted to tell you Edward, but we couldn't risk it. We'd put so much work into this to take down Aro, and we couldn't risk it. At least not until we had the perfect opportune moment. You're just lucky it came before she was bitten," the guard replied back. He slipped into a stance similar to mine, ready to defend Bella as well.

Everyone was slightly distracted, and I took the time to look down at Bella and make sure that she was okay. 

There were tears coming down her face, but I knew they were of relief that Aro hadn't bitten her. I swooped in and gave her a quick kiss before lifting my eyes and casting them around the room, searching for Alice.

I found her, laying next to one of the thrones. She looked weak, but she was alive. Thank God.

"You need to get someone to get Alice and Bella out of here. They need to be safe first," I commanded him in a fierce voice. I needed to stay and fight.

He nodded to me, then looked out across the room. His thoughts told me he was trying to find some of his guards that were the most honorable; the ones that he trusted most and knew could get the job done.

But before that could happen, one of the vampires fighting on Aro's side charged us.

My stance went rigid, and I made sure that Bella was safe as the vampire lunged at us. I was ready to knock him backwards, but Desmond's guard jumped in the way, taking him on instead of myself.

"We can handle the fighting! I'll find someone to get Alice out! Just get Bella out of here Edward! Now," he shouted back at me as he took the vampire down and brought out a blade.

I didn't stay to watch.

Scooping Bella up into my arms, I started running towards the door of the chamber.

Aro came out of nowhere, tackling me to the ground and making me let go of Bella. 

_What had happened to Desmond and Marcus? Hadn't they been fighting Aro?_

The thoughts flew out of my head as I heard Bella scream a scant second later, and I managed to get a glimpse of her before Aro pinned me to the floor. 

Alec had her in his arms, restraining her. I called out to her, telling her to try and get away if she could, but Aro clamped his hand around my throat, cutting me off. "I take the deal back, Edward," he spat in my face as he squeezed harder. "Now you'll die and I'll keep Bella for myself." 

I growled viciously, but he only smiled before shouting a command to Alec to keep her restrained while he dealt with me. He turned back to me then. "We'll finish it off right here."

He jumped off of me. Crouching into a stance as he waited for me to get up and meet his challenge.

And I knew then and there... This was my fight alone, and I knew what I had to do to keep everyone that I loved safe...

I needed to finish off Aro.

Before my mind registered the consequences of what I was about to do, my body took over and I lunged at him, striking first. Aro hadn't expected it, and as we went down I had the upper hand. I wasn't weak like he thought. Not when it came down to the people I loved. I was at my strongest when it came to them.

I went for his throat with my hands, wanting to choke the life out of him even though I knew it would take more than that.

He let out a sadistic, choked laugh as he stared up at me. "Do you seriously think you can beat me Edward," he spat up at me, clearly amused by the thought.

I tightened my hold on his throat as I bared my teeth, extending my fangs as far as they would go. "You bet your ass I can," I hissed back. I saw the amusement wiped from his face a scant second before I got down to business.

My fist came down on his face, making a satisfied crack against his right cheek. He howled in pain, and I fed off it.

He struggled to get out from underneath me, and after a short struggle I released him. This fight couldn't be won simply by me pinning him to the floor. 

Aro shot up and as my eyes met his, I saw clearly what he was thinking without even having to try to tap into his thoughts. His emotions were too wild for him to block me out. My ability came into use naturally, as it had almost the whole time of my existence after I'd been changed.

With only one exception. My beautiful Bella.

My eyes sought and found hers for a fraction of a second, and I saw everything that she was feeling. She was scared for me, but her eyes also told me that she knew I could win. But more important than any of that...

Her love for me shown through.

I told her I loved her back with my eyes, and I could tell she knew.

Then I shifted my focus and lunged at Aro once again. 

He was faster this time, no longer underestimating me. I stepped up my game and lunged again, this time making contact with the left side of his face. 

My knuckles cried out at the force I'd used to hit him, but I ignored it, blocking it out.

Instead, I read his thoughts, using my curse of reading minds as a gift. He planned to jump at me, to get a hold of my throat and try to rip it out.

As he reached out to do it, I caught his arm, twisting it around his back. With sick satisfaction, I heard the bone crack and break. 

Aro's cry of pain followed the sound.

He grew wild and his thoughts became frantic as he tried to jerk out of my grip. He swung around, this time landing a blow of his own to my jaw with his fist.

I stumbled back slightly, and he took advantage by shoving me into the wall by the wooden thrones. The force of it knocked swords that had been displayed on the wall off. They clattered to the floor as Aro went for me again. 

I managed to roll away from him in time, making him hit the wall where I had been only a few moments earlier.

He howled in pain once again as he turned to face me.

I took the much needed time to pick up one of the swords. It might have just been a display on a wall, but it was real and deadly just the same.

As I turned to face him once again, he jumped on me, knocking me backwards and making him land on top of me.

I pushed him off me and did the only thing I could.

I ran forward and drove the sword into his chest, pinning him to one of the wooden throne chairs positioned behind him. He started to laugh, obviously thinking that it was the best I could do as one of the legs on the chair broke, making him go crashing to the floor. 

"Is this it Edward? _Your big death blow_? Sorry to tell you this, _but I can't die from a stab wound!"_ He laughed again, taking the end of the sword and pushing it farther into himself, just to show me that it did nothing to him.

But he was wrong...and he knew that he was the moment I took out my lighter. Such a simple device, just like the sword that pinned him to the chair and prevented his escape.

All the lighter promised me was fire...but fire was all I needed.

I knelt down to his level. "No, you can't die from a sword to the chest..._but fire is a whole other matter_." My voice was just a whisper, but it was chilling even to my own ears. I lit the flame as I stood back up, meeting his eyes one last time.

"This is for everything you've done Aro," I whispered as I took the lighter and threw it down at him.

His robe immediately caught fire, spreading to the wooden chair and fueling the flames. Aro's screams echoed throughout the space as he started to burn. 

And I didn't regret that I was the cause of his death.

"EDWARD!"

_Bella. _

My whole world stopped. 

I felt my eyes change back from black to topaz and they swung around the room, frantically looking for her, finally finding her. I had expected one of Desmond's guards to have gotten her away from Alec and out by then, but from all the bodies being severed and burned, I knew that they had been too busy fighting.

She was in a corner on the opposite side of the room, trying helplessly to keep some distance between her and Alec as he snapped his teeth at her.

I could do nothing from where I stood. "BELLA!"

Before my frantic mind even registered what Alec was trying to do, he'd lunged and gotten hold of her, biting into her wrist.

My whole world fell away as Bella yelled out in agony, suffering from the venom that had made all of us what we were. 

The very thing that I had tried to prevent had happened... 

_Bella had been bitten._

Frantically fighting any vampire who got in my way, I struggled to make it to her, already too late to stop it.

This couldn't be happening. "_BELLA!_"

* * *

**Muah Haha! EVIL cliffhanger! BELLA'S BEEN BITTEN!**

**What will happen now? **_**Will Edward make it to her in time to try and save her from the venom? What will happen in the aftermath of the fight?**_

**ONly I know, and I'm not tellin'! You'll just have to wait and see! REviews are LOve!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	18. The Great Escape

**Hi guys!! I haven't died, just gotten really really busy. But school's over now, so I'll have more time to write for all of you!! SWeeTNeSS!!**

**Sorry it took so long, and I'd like to say thanks to all of you who kept sending me reviews and reminding me that I still had a story to write. It won't take as long to update again. I Promise and I mean it. **

**What's happened to Bella?? Is she changing, or is she gonna stay human?? Guess you'll have to read to find out. Anywho, I'm putting a bit of a recap in here at the beginning, so everyone knows where the story's at now.**

* * *

**Ch. 16 - The Great Escape**

**Last Chapter:**

_"EDWARD!!"_

_Bella. _

_My whole world stopped. _

_I felt my eyes change back from black to topaz and they swung around the room, frantically looking for her, finally finding her. I had expected one of Desmond's guards to have gotten her away from Alec and out by then, but from all the bodies being severed and burned, I knew that they had been too busy fighting._

_She was in a corner on the opposite side of the room, trying helplessly to keep some distance between her and Alec as he snapped his teeth at her._

_I could do nothing from where I stood. "BELLA!!"_

_Before my frantic mind even registered what Alec was trying to do, he'd lunged and gotten hold of her, biting into her wrist._

_My whole world fell away as Bella yelled out in agony, suffering from the venom that had made all of us what we were. _

_The very thing that I had tried to prevent had happened... _

_Bella had been bitten._

_Frantically fighting any vampire who got in my way, I struggled to make it to her, already too late to stop it._

_This couldn't be happening. "BELLA!!"_

* * *

I couldn't breathe from the panic fogging my wasn't supposed to happen. It _couldn't _happen.

Oh god, Bella was _bitten_.

My feet carried me faster than any other time in my life as I ran to her. "NO!"

Alec's face as he backed away from her was pure delight. I crouched over Bella protecting her and giving her a once over.

Anxiety and pain and fury ripped through me all at once when I saw the bite mark.

I lifted my eyes and found that Alec was circling us, making tighter and tighter turns. Bella screamed the whole time from the venom, making my chest tight with pain. We were vulnerable targets with Bella hurt, and I held my position over her and tracked his movements, shifting when he did.

He laughed menacingly. "You really think you can protect her and fight me at the same time?"

I let a growl loose from my throat. "You're _not _touching her with me here. I'll _kill _you before you get one hand on her."

His eyes studied mine as he made another circle around us. It was a dangerous game that we were playing, and I knew I had to do something fast if I was going to try and save Bella.

"You've become so attached, Eddie. I'd hate for anything tragic to happen to her." He laughed again, his circles becoming more aggressive.

"Good. Then let's stop with the bullshit and let me help her." My voice was hard.

He put his fingers to his chin, as if contemplating, but we both knew it was all for show. His eyes rolled upwards before he dropped the bullshit. "Hmm...naw, I think I'd rather just finish off both of you."

I tensed as I saw him take an extra step, and that was all it took before he lunged at us. I managed to throw him off before he could land on me, but he grabbed me by the throat and took me with him. We fell in a heap and struggled, but before he could strike out at me, I hit him right in the jaw, getting the upper hand.

And I _kept _hitting him.

I didn't want to stop. The fury in me that he had bitten Bella was unbelievable, and I kept hitting him until I felt someone pull me off.

Desmond.

"Stop, Edward!! Stop!!" He called one of his soldiers over, who took a torch and set Alec on fire as Desmond held me back. I watched him burn for a second, feeling nothing but satisfaction as his screams filled the air, but another scream made me forget everything.

Bella's screams ripped through me like a knife, and I struggled out of Desmond's arms and went to her, getting down on my knees once again and taking her into my arms.

"Edward!! I'm on fire!! Put the fire out!!" She thrashed wildly, and I felt helpless.

My beautiful angel was bitten, and screaming in agony from the venom rushing through her veins.

I _had _to do something.

"Edward, you might still be able to get the venom out," Alice stated from above me as she leaned over to inspect her. I hadn't noticed her come over, and absently noted that she wasn't breathing through her nose. "But you have to suck it out, Edward."

I mentally hissed and went rigid. "Alice, I can't. I'll _kill _her." Her being bitten was already killing me, and I didn't see a reason to go one more.

"Edward, I can't do it for you. I haven't fed in who knows how long, and I _would _kill her. You have to do it."

"What about one of us, Edward? I'll can try," Desmond offered as he came over.

I growled at him before I could stop it.

He put his hands up in a defensive gesture and stepped back. "Whoa, Edward. Just trying to help."

But that was the problem. I didn't trust _anyone _not to hurt her and suck her dry except for maybe Alice, but I knew she couldn't do it. She hadn't been properly fed in who knew how long, and I couldn't take the chance.

I had to do it, and quickly.

Taking her thrashing body into my arms and holding her down, I smoothed a hand through her hair as I braced myself.

As ready as I was ever going to get, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Bella, I love you."

And with that, I took her wrist and put it to my mouth, sucking the venom out and taking as many long pulls of it as I could.

She was still thrashing wildly in my arms, and I had to hold her down as I continued. Jesus, when I got a honest to goodness taste of her blood it almost knocked me over. She tasted so good. Just like I had imagined in the beginning.

And the instinct to drink her dry roared through my head.

My eyes slammed shut so hard it actually hurt, and I forced that side of me down, instead thinking about Bella and how far we'd come.

All the way from the night I kidnapped her to how we got here, including all the spots in-between.

The way she had started to look at me with love in her eyes and all of me returned the feeling. Our bond and connection. How I became a whole when she was with me instead of a half. She'd become a new reason for me to keep living.

I thought of everything.

And the love between us made me stop drinking from her when her blood tasted clean, and as I released her I realized that her struggles had stopped.

It had killed me to quit drinking from her, but I had done it.

And I hadn't taken a single drop of her blood that hadn't been necessary.

Love really did help you conquer all.

I picked her up carefully and cradled her against my chest, knowing that she was safe in my arms and that she wasn't going through the terrible pain that the transformation brought.

Knowing that she was staying human.

Desmond clutched my shoulder and steered me towards the door. "Come on Edward. Let's get away from here and talk somewhere else."

* * *

I sat quietly and listened as Desmond explained everything, a sleeping Bella wrapped up in my arms and Alice sitting next to me.

"They planned to take Volterra over, plucking out the strongest to fit into their ranks before taking over other cities. Aro was power hungry, Edward. That's why he sent Felix to spy on the Cullens. He wanted to find out if any of them were strong enough to be added, and that's where he came along Bella.

It was about that time that you and Alice wanted to leave, and they couldn't have that. You two were some of the most powerful vampires they had, and after they took Alice, Aro saw that you would do anything to get her back. He needed someone to get Bella, and you wanted Alice. He made his plan from there and made up the pretense that he only wanted Bella for Marcus, and when you brought her back she was going to be added to the ranks."

My mind hurt trying to absorb all of it. The lies. The betrayls. It took me a while to respond, and when I did my words were carefully measured. "So he manipulated me into going to get Bella in exchange for Alice, but even if things had gone the way he'd wanted them to, he still wouldn't have given me Alice back?" I pinned him with a hard stare, telling him not to spare me any of the details.

He shook his head grimly. "Nope. He just would've kept all of you."

I sat back, fury running hot through my body. My eyes lifted back up to his. "But he didn't count on me falling in love with Bella."

Desmond and Alice both let out a smile. "Yes, Edward. That was something he didn't count on, and it became his major downfall."

I took satisfaction in that. But there were still some things I didn't get. "So how did you know about all of this?"

He gave me a sly smile as he answered. "We were clever about it. We weren't touched by Aro, so he wasn't able to read our thoughts, and we acted unswervingly loyal to him. We got him to trust us."

"So you were planning to take him down." Hmm... "Was this was going on before they'd even taken Alice?"

He knew what I was getting at, but answered anyways. "Yes. It was happening before they took Alice."

"Why didn't you help me save Alice? Then the rest of this wouldn't have happened."

"We were going to try and take them down, but with everything that happened with you, we knew it wasn't the right time. We had to wait and plan what our next moves would be. Afterall, Aro taking Alice complicated things."

I guess that made sense, but it would be a sore subject for me to talk about until I got over it. I asked a different question. "So how many of you are there?"

He looked slightly confused. "How many of us of what?"

"You know, the group that went against what Aro believed. How many of you are there?"

"Many Edward. The ones who fought today were only a few, and with Aro gone we can return the Volturi to order without any problems."

"What about Marcus and Caius?" The possessiveness in me flashed to life at the mention of Marcus.

"They're dead now, too. It took quite a few of my soldiers, but we managed to burn them."

"So no loose ends then?"

"None."

"Good." I stood up, and Alice followed. "Then you won't mind if we get the hell out of here."

Desmond stood and offered his hand. "Good luck to you, Edward. Alice, you as well. Edward, Be sure to take care of that human in your arms."

"Always."

* * *

We stole a car just outside of Volterra and I drove like a bat out of hell to get us away. Just because Aro was dead didn't mean anything. I was still nervous as hell.

I had come so close to losing Alice and Bella both, and I didn't want that to have _any _chance of happening ever again.

I don't know how long I drove, but my eyes kept glancing nervously to Bella, who laid in the backseat wrapped up in a coat that I had stolen on our way out of the city. She was still so weak from the venom in Alec's bite, and it would take her at least another day or two to recover from almost turning.

Alice made a gagging sound in the passenger seat and I cast a nervous glance over to her.

Her eyes met mine with regret. "Edward, we need to stop. I need to feed before we go any further."

I could tell she needed to, but I still wanted to get as far away as we could. "Alice, we can't."

Her voice became pained as she replied, "Edward, you don't want me to hurt Bella, do you?"

My hands gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. My jaw clenched audibly, and it didn't go unheard.

Her sigh was heavy. "That's what I thought. Pull over, Edward."

* * *

Bella was still so weak from trying to rebound from the bite, and I felt the guilt slam into me linebacker style as I looked down at the beautiful creature in my arms.

We had stopped in a remote area of the country surrounded by woods, allowing Alice to hunt for food while I held Bella in the backseat of the car.

Her color was returning little by little, and her breathing was steady and deep as she slept.

My fingers stroked her hair and gently made circles on her back.

"You've had quite a week, haven't you love," I whispered softly to her as I brushed her cheek lightly. She mumbled slightly in her sleep and turned her face into my hand, making a grin appear on my face.

I had come so close to losing her, and it wouldn't happen again. Alice was going to be safer, too.

The time passed quickly as I held Bella, and just as the sun started to set, Alice appeared from the woods.

She went to the driver's side and got in.

"Feeling better?" We both knew she was.

"Yeah. I haven't been well fed in at least a week." She shuddered, and memories of what she'd endured floated through my head. My chest ached from what she went through, and I felt bad that I hadn't stopped sooner.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to stop, Alice. I just want to get you two as far away from that place as I can."

She turned around in the seat and offered me a soft smile. "It's okay, Edward. I know." She looked down at Bella, who shifted in my arms to burrow her face deeper into my chest. My arms tightened around her in response.

Alice smiled wider, her face radiant. "You love her." Not a question, but a fact.

"Yeah, I do."

"Edward, I'm so happy for you."

"And I'm happy that you're both safe. I want things to stay that way."

Her face grew serious. "That's what I want to discuss next, Edward. I think I know where we need to go." And as Alice's eyes met mine, I could tell she knew something I didn't. She turned back around in her seat and started the car.

"What did you see, Alice?"

Her voice was soft as she answered. "Good people, Edward. And I know where to find them."

I tensed up. I couldn't help it. We needed a place to go, but what if Alice was wrong?

"Edward..." Bella's weak voice came floating up to me. I had to protect her, keep her safe. And I knew I had to trust Alice to do that as well.

I let my eyes meet hers in the rearview mirror, quietly muttering to her as she put the car in gear, "I hope you're right Alice."

She offered me a soft smile. "Trust me, Edward. The future looks bright."

* * *

**Where will they Go?? I'm pretty sure everyone knows... But the bigger question is, what will happen when they get there?? **

**Reviews are LOve, and I know you guys LOve me!! Right??**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	19. Home Coming

**Muah Haha!! It's A-Mazing!! I'm updating Again in under two weeks!! ON the same story no less!! LOlz.**

**Anywho, if haven't read my profile, I just want to let everyone know that this story only has about five chapters left, maybe six. So yeah, it's almost over. And also, I'm going to go ahead and update on this story only until it's over, then go back to my others.**

**Also, thank you to all my reviewers for last chapter!! I LOve all of you guys who take the time to tell me what you think!! This chapter's kinda short, but it's a pretty important chapter, so don't just think It's a filler.**

**P.S. Make Sure You Read the Little Note At the Bottom once you're done reading!! Kthanx.**

* * *

**CH. 17 - Home Coming**

As we got into Forks, all the things I hadn't noticed before started to jump out at me.

Mainly how beautiful everything was, regardless of the dreary weather. There was lots of green and brown, with thick woods on both sides of the road. Nice, small houses lined the streets, unknowing of our kind.

Of what we were - are.

Families that didn't even know the Cullens were a coven of vampires.

What was it even like for them, being on the fringe of things but never actually living on the inside of them? Was it lonely? Or was it better for them to be close, instead of isolated from everything, as I had been? Sure, I had lived in the city of Volterra, but it was forbidden for me to know any humans.

The vampires inside the Volturi were as close as I had ever come to living with other people.

Not counting my human life, of course. But I could barely even remember that, as memories had faded over the years.

The beautiful human in my arms shifted, burrowing even closer into my chest and bringing me back to reality.

Tightening my arms around Bella, I asked Alice, "How much farther?"

"Not far, Edward. I promise."

Giving her a slight nod, I turned my attention back to the world passing by. Everything was about to change, but for once, I wasn't worrying about it. This just felt..._right_. Like this was what was supposed to happen.

* * *

The Cullen house was beautiful and very remote. If I hadn't known Alice's abilities to see into the future, I wouldn't have had any idea how she'd found it. Good thing she'd seen herself driving there.

The house was surrounded by huge cedars and at least three stories tall, painted a faded white color. It's porch wrapped around the whole first story, and the house had its own elegant beauty and grace.

Once Alice parked the car, I took Bella into my arms and we got out slowly.

I got out _very _slowly.

Delaying the inevitable, I suppose, because of not knowing what to expect, but Alice seemed at ease. I didn't want to pry into her mind, but if it was necessary...

She started reciting bands and albums that she knew in her head. "Don't even go there, Edward."

I couldn't even get a peek into her mind because she'd already seen it in her future. I hated that.

But I reluctantly obeyed the command.

It looked like I was going into this one blind, in a manner of speaking.

We went up the wide stairs to the elegant front doors, but Alice made no move to knock or ring the doorbell. Probably wouldn't have made much of a difference, since our kind had excellent hearing. They'd probably already heard us and maybe even seen us drive up, but if anything, we were polite vampires. "What are you waiting for, Alice?"

I gestured to the doorbell.

Her face looked regretful. "Edward, there's something else I have to tell you before that door opens."

She hesitated, and I instinctively knew that whatever came out of her mouth next would also be another change to my life forever. There would definitely be no going back after this. Not after what she had to tell me or after what had happened and what was about to happen once that door opened.

But I felt ready to face it. Whatever it was. I could get through it. "What is it, Alice?"

Her reply was delayed slightly, as if she were putting it off herself. "I saw one more thing."

I asked quietly, "What did you see?"

"Edward-" And the door opened, cutting her off, but it didn't matter anyways. I had my answer the minute I lifted my eyes and looked at his face.

And the guy standing on the other side looked just as astonished as I felt as he stared back at me.

My voice was scratchy as it came out, "I _know _you." It was the only thought running through my mind. My shock was complete. It couldn't get any more surprising than this.

"I thought you'd disappeared..." The words were whispered, as if he wasn't even talking to me, but to himself.

I tried to get my mouth moving, but it felt dry. "Who... Who _are _you?"

It took him several tries to reply."I'm - I'm Carlisle Cullen. _Dr_. Carlisle Cullen. But you already know that, don't you?" His voice wasn't accusing in the slightest, just astonished.

"Sweetheart, who is it..." The door opened wider and a woman stepped up beside him. She reminded me of Snow White, and her face was even more astonished as she took in the whole scene, and not just me.

She was looking at Bella, her face frozen, and her thoughts were everywhere as they floated through my mind.

But two vampires with a human can do that. Afterall, it was a natural inclination for our kind to avoid humans. Especially for those of us who lived off of animals to sustain ourselves.

It was just easier that way.

So no doubt we were an odd sight. She stared at Bella in shock as she asked, "Can we help you?"

I didn't know what to say or how to explain why we were here, and Bella's voice floated up to my ears, saving me. "Edward..." She shifted restlessly in my arms.

Hope flared in me. She'd been coming in and out of consciousness more often, and I was hoping for her to wake up soon.

I leaned down and put my lips to her ear. "Hey, shhh... I'm here." After she relaxed, I looked back up. "Do you have a room I could take her and lay her down? She's recovering from..." I stopped. I couldn't even get the words out, and Alice stepped in to help.

"She was bitten about two, almost three days ago. We saved her from the change, but she's still recovering."

Dr. Cullen looked appalled. "Good, God. Follow me."

I cast a look to Alice, and she nodded slightly, letting me know it was safe.

I followed him cautiously anyway, and as we left the room I heard more voices.

"Hey guys!! Who's car is... Whoa." The voice was burly and gave me a visual of a bear, which is weird in itself.

"What's going on? I seriously think I've just missed something..." That voice was a girl.

"What's going on, Mom?" The third voice didn't sound as burly, more clear, but still a guy. Did I hear a note of awe in that voice? Hmm... Weird.

"Hi. I'm Alice..."

The voices drifted away as I followed Dr. Carlisle Cullen up the staircase.

* * *

He lead us to a huge room that didn't have a bed, but did have a very wide and inviting black leather sofa. Carrying her over to it, I laid her down gently and stepped back, allowing Dr. Cullen to sit next to her with his medical bag that he'd grabbed on the way up here.

My eyes were watchful as he checked her temperature and heartbeat, among other things. And the entire time, I prayed that she was okay and would open her eyes soon. I'd already almost lost her too many times to count, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be losing her here.

It was quiet, and it seemed like forever before Dr. Cullen - _Carlisle _- stood up and looked over to me. "Her vitals are good, and her body's recovered nicely. She should wake soon. Let me know when she does."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait." Taking a deep breath, I looked him in the eye and told him, "Thank you."

A smile was given to me in reply. "We'll talk more later about...everything. Including us...but for now just stay with her. She needs you."

I gave him a look just before he left. "When can you talk?"

He gave me a friendly smile and said, "Come find me when you're ready." And with that, he left Bella and I to ourselves.

I walked to the couch and eased my body behind hers, wrapping my arms around her.

Her sigh of contentment, even if she wasn't awake, made me feel like a God, and I smiled as she leaned farther back into me. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped her with it, making sure she didn't get too cold next to my frozen form.

I don't know how long I lay there with her, just running my fingers through her beautiful hair and humming to her.

I whispered to her, "You're just a walking target, aren't you love? But at least we're some place safe now."

Afterall, the town of Forks was Bella's home...

And it was with that thought that I started to panic.

What if she wanted to go back? What if she wanted her old life here back? Surely she would want to be with her dad and friends, but she'd already become such a big part of my life...

Hell, she _was _my life. I cared so much for her it was scary.

_But did I care enough to let her go if she wanted that? _

Her breathing changed, and then... "Edward?"

* * *

**Bella wakes up!! Woot!! **

**On another note, Carlisle WASN'T the one who changed Edward. But as everyone probably knows, that's not all their is to **_**that **_**story. Not by far. **

**More of that to come later as well!! Reviews are LOve!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	20. Awakening To Reality

**Hola, my loyal Twilighters!! **

**I haven't gotten a lot of time to write lately because I was finishing up Driver's Ed, but it's over now!! Thank God!! I Passed, btw.**

**Anywho, I think you'll enjoy this chapter!! It's got a lot of...closure. Yeah, that's the word. It's short, but there's a kinda cliffy at the end, depending on how you look at it. Remember, this isn't Twilight, but at the same time it is.**

**Hope you like and review!!**

* * *

**Ch. 18 - Awakening To Reality**

**Edward POV**

"Edward?"

The relief I felt was almost comical. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Edward." Her eyes met mine, and then came to life. "Oh, Edward! I'm so glad you're safe!" She hugged me with what I was guessing was all of her strength.

I hugged her back gently. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you're the same."

We held each other, just reveling in the feeling of being together and safe, and after a time had passed, I felt her pull back slightly from our embrace.

There were a million questions in her eyes.

"Edward. What happened? I got bi-bitten." She choked out the last word, and I felt her shiver. It broke my heart, and I knew she was remembering the pain.

I kissed the top of her head. "Shh... We're fine. Everything's fine. I saved you from the change, and that's all that matters."

"Edward, how-how did you s-stop it? I didn't think the pain would ever end."

I caressed her hair lightly. "Bella, my sweet Bella, don't ever doubt that I won't find a way to save you every time." I put my lips to her ear. "I sucked the venom out."

She nodded her head against my cheek. "Thank you. I want to be changed, but I--" She cut off abruptly, but I knew what she wanted to say was important to her.

"What," I prodded her gently.

"I--" She took a deep breath. "I want you to be the one to do it. I--"

I put my finger to her lips."Shush, love. We'll talk about it later." I kept up a cool facade, but inside I was reeling. She wanted to be changed? Could I do it to her? I didn't know if I could, but at the same time I couldn't imagine life without her.

I felt her shake and smelled her tears. Wrapping my arms around her, I let her soak the front of my shirt.

"E-Edward, I-I'm s-s-sorry. I can-can't s-stop," she sobbed into my chest.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just the last few days catching up with you. Let it out."

And she did. Her sobs turned into whimpers, then short pulls of breath before she eventually stopped.

I rocked her back and forth slowly. "Better?"

"Yeah." She turned and looked over her shoulder, glancing around as if just realizing that we were someplace she'd never been. "Edward, where _are _we?"

"We're back in Forks. You've been out for about three days, love."

"Oh, god. Three days?! Wait, what happened with Alec, and the rest of the Volturi?"

I quickly filled her in on what Desmond had told me and what I had experienced - skipping over the gory details, of course - and let her know everything all up to now. "This is the Cullen's house."

Her eyes grew wide. "You mean, the same people who freak everyone out at school? I'm at their house?!"

Her voice was shocked, which made me chuckle. "Yes, love. You're in a house full of vampires."

The knowledge didn't seem to faze her. She looked around again. "Is Alice here?"

"Yeah. She's letting them know why we're here and filling them in on everything."

Her voice came out disbelieving. "So...wow. I can't believe I'm home now. Back in Forks... Oh, god. Does my dad know I'm back?"

I shook my head no, and she got quiet. Okay, deep breath.

Moment of truth.

"You can still go back to your regular life without me, you know. I love you enough to let you go if that's what you want."

I held my breath as I waited for her response. I wasn't lying as I told her I would give her up if that's what she wanted.

I loved her too much to be selfish in such a way.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I gave him a soft smile, and let him hear the truth. "Edward, I _love _my parents, but that part of my life is over. I know that sounds cruel to them, but being with you just feels _right_. Something tells me that they don't need me as much as you do."

He shook his head at me. "But I don't want you to stay with me out of obligation either. I-"

My hand came up between us and covered his lips gently. "Hey. Shh... I want to be with you, Edward. I love you."

His smile was hesitant, then radiant underneath my fingers before he kissed them. He brought his right hand up to twine with mine, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you, too."

I pressed my lips to his, fitting mine against his perfectly. The kiss was gentle and sweet, lasting for at least a minute. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and his hand ran through my slightly curled hair and smoothed it's way down my back.

I shivered.

He broke the kiss as he smiled. "I love how I can do that to you."

"What?" _Melt me like chocolate on a hot day? Sure_, I thought wryly.

"Melt you like chocolate."

I laughed. He might not be able to read my mind, but we were so connected that he had no need to. We laid there in gentle silence, and I traced patterns on his hand as I finally had to start coming to the reality of letting my family go, and it was then that I thought of something that had to be taken care of.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" His voice was lazily content.

"There's something I need to do soon. Can you help?"

He didn't hesitate. "Consider it done."

I took his hand in mine and kissed his palm. "Thank you."

We laid in quiet contentment once again, and he didn't ask me any questions about what I needed to do just yet. I had a feeling he was letting me come to him in my own time, and for that I was grateful.

And I would tell him, when I myself came to terms with what needed to be done.

"I know who one of them is already."

Edward's voice brought me back to the present. I gave him a look. "What?"

"The Cullens. I _know _one of them."

I sat up slightly and waited until his eyes found mine again before speaking. "What are you talking about? You told me before that you'd never met the Cullens."

"That's the problem, love. I _haven't_."

Okay, now I was really, really confused. He wasn't making any sense. There had to be something left out. "What are you not saying?"

His eyes left mine and took my hand in his, tracing patterns on my palm as I had done to his. His voice was quiet, "I know who Carlisle is."

I felt my brow furrow. "Dr. Cullen? How do you know him, Edward?"

His eyes met mine again, and they held shock."He was the doctor who took care of me and my family during the influenza."

* * *

**So what does Bella have left to take care of?? Hmm... You'll find out soon!! And what about Carlisle and Edward?**

**When will those two talk about their history?? Reviews are LOve!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	21. Coming To Terms

**I'm So SoRRy I haven't updated in forever guys!! **

**My mom forgot to pay our phone bill, so I didn't have internet there for about a month. Then, if you'd visited my page sometime in that time, I went on Vacation, so I wasn't able to update. I had planned to finish before I'd left, but the whole phone bill thing screwed me up, so again, SoRRy!!**

**Also, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!! All the reviews were Lovely!!**

**Disclamier: I Do Not Own Twilight or Nintendo Wii. Promise!!**

* * *

**ch. 19 - Coming To Terms**

**Edward POV**

I had definitely thrown Bella for a loop when I had told her that Carlisle was the doctor who had taken care of me and my family, that much was obvious.

But she hadn't looked at me like I was crazy.

Instead, I'd seen only shock and, finally, understanding in her face when she'd looked back at me.

She hadn't said anything after I'd told her, only put her arms around me and offered warm comfort, which I only loved her all the more for.

And she'd given me the strength to finally face Carlisle about my history.

Which was what I was on my way to do now.

Granted, it had taken Bella two days to get me over my fears, but she hadn't given up, and after I'd caved and let her know I was going to talk to him today, she'd discreetly made her way downstairs.

Which basically meant that she was giving me space to sort out what was going on in my head.

There were so many things that I needed to ask Carlisle Cullen, but the most important one kept surfacing to my mind, pushing all the others back.

Had _he _been the one to change me?

But if it had been him, why had he _not _taken care of me?

Obviously he was a compassionate vampire, from the way he'd taken care of Bella and let all of us stay with him...

That confusing reasoning had made my head ache from all the questions until I'd finally gotten tired of running around in circles.

It was time to find out the truth.

Carlisle's office was easy enough to find, it being on the second floor, and I knocked before hearing his voice telling me to come in.

He was sitting at his desk looking through a stack of papers, but as his eyes found mine, he let them drop and made a move to stand.

I held my hand up. "No. Stay. I just wanted to talk about..." My voice trailed off, making things even more awkward, but I managed to recover. "Well, you know, _everything_. Do you have time," I asked as I slowly made my way to his desk, my eyes studying the papers he'd had.

_Maybe I should come back later_, the part of me that wanted to chicken out whispered.

"Of course. Sit, Edward." He gestured to the black leather chair across from him, and I sat down slowly.

Now it was too late to back out.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Two days. We'd been with the Cullens _two days _now.

And I still wasn't used to the whole "The Cullens Are Vampires" thing. Sure, before I'd gotten kidnapped, I could tell at school that the Cullens were different.

Strange.

But I hadn't seen them as evil, just different from everyone around them. Myself, I saw them as mysterious, beautiful people.

And that view hadn't changed even though I'd come to see that their beauty marked them for what they were.

"You're going down, _sweetheart_," Emmett threatend, breaking through my thoughts.

"We'll see, _honey_," Rosalie shot back.

I focused my eyes back on the TV screen from my position on the couch and smiled to myself. Obviously their love for Nintendo Wii was also one of their competitive hobbies, which I was learning they had a lot of.

They were a passionate pair, Emmett and Rosalie.

And not just at video games.

_Ugh_. A shiver went up my spine before I could stop it.

I'd had to bury my head into Edward's shirt last night as I'd laid on the couch in what was becoming our room, unsuccessfully trying to block out the noises they'd been making from their..._activities_.

Those two had definitely made _me _blush. Edward had only laughed at my reaction.

"Hi Bella!!"

I looked up just in time to see Alice flop down on the space next to me.

"Hi Alice."

She gave me a charming smile before turning to study Emmett and Rosalie.

Out of Edward, me, and herself, she'd been the one who'd adjusted the easiest. Heck, from the way she'd gotten comfortable here, you'd figure she'd been with the Cullens for years. And was it just me, or was she _really _comfortable with Jasper at times??

"Getting amusement from this, I see," she accused as Rosalie and Emmett went at it, their gazes locked on the screen. I actually think I heard Emmett growl at her at one point, which only got her even more riled.

I cast Alice the innocent look. "Who me? Getting amusement from _this_? Of _course _not."

We both laughed, knowing full well that that's the only reason I'd been sitting here.

We both continued to watch their game, until about ten minutes later when Rosalie was claimed the winner. And being Rosalie, she'd had no problem rubbing it in Emmett's face, which prompted him to put her in a bear hug, refusing to let go until she'd learned her lesson.

Emmett's strength reminded me of what I'd wanted to ask for a couple of days now.

And before I knew it, I had blurted, "So _all _of you have a special ability?"

The question wasn't really directed at anyone specific, and I was sort of horrified I'd even spoken the words, but Emmett answered quickly, grunting as Rosalie wiggled in his arms.

"More or less. As you can tell, mine involves loads of strength." He paused to put his mouth next to Rose's ear. "And while it really isn't an _ability_, this one here has the beauty of a goddess."

Rosalie's immediately quit her struggles. "Aw, I love it when you say that," she crooned as she brought his head down to hers for a very R rated type of kiss.

I looked away quickly.

Needless to say, I probably wasn't going to be getting any more answers from him, but Alice picked up the slack.

"I can see into the future, Bella. Well, I can see what _might _happen in the future. It's all based on what decisions the person in my vision makes."

Holy crow!! "The _future_? Whoa..." I murmured, trailing off in awe.

"Yeah. And you know that Edward can read minds. Well, everyone's except yours, that is."

I found myself smirking at that, and Alice grinned at me in reaction.

"It drives Edward crazy, you know," she commented before continuing. "Anyways, Jasper over there has the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions around him."

I cast a glance over towards the doorway, just now seeing Jasper. How long had he been standing there?

I hadn't even noticed him.

But I guess that's what you get when you're around a vampire who likes to keep to himself most days and is deathly quiet at times. I suspected he'd had a lot of practice at it. And while I didn't know why, I had a feeling that he'd been mistreated badly during his life, which cause him to draw in on himself.

And _emotions_?

"How," I felt myself asking before I could stop, which prompted him to cast a glance over at me. "I don't mean to be rude," I tacked on.

Obviously he'd been listening to Alice and I.

A blush heated my face before I could control it, not that I probably could anyways.

Jasper's eyes darkened, but he only shrugged his shoulder at me before abruptly turning and leaving the room.

What had I done?

"It's not your fault, Bella," Alice soothed as she caught my expression before turning around again to face Jasper's retreating form. "He hasn't restrained himself from human blood as long as the rest of them have, and your blush gets to him."

"Oh." Oops. Time to switch the topic. "So... How _does _his ability work?"

Her eyes lit up. "Well, for example, he can calm you if you're scared or frightened, or even excite you. His abilities even go so far that he can even make you sleepy."

"Really," I asked in amazement, an idea taking form in my mind.

"Yeah. Perfect for a certain mission of yours, from what I see," she hinted, giving my shoulder a nudge.

My smile was probably blinding as I turned to her.

Just like that, I'd found the missing piece to help me complete my unfinished business.

And Jasper was it.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"You were there. In Chicago." I tried not to make my tone accusatory, but it came out like that anyway. So much for the effort.

"I was," Carlisle agreed without any hesitation.

"You were my family's doctor." Again, it sounded like I was making an accusation at him, but I couldn't seem to turn the tone off.

"Yes, I was the one who took care of you and your family when you were brought in."

Okay, so at least we were both clear on how we knew each other.

Now time for the hard questions.

My voice was soft as I asked, "Carlisle, what happened with my family? With me? I knew I'd been dying in that hospital, so how did I end up a..._vampire_?" My throat had gone dry, and it took everything I had to get the words out.

His eyes were kind, and I knew he understood. "You sure you want to hear this, Edward?"

I gave a curt nod. I _had _to know after so many years of being in the dark.

He sighed, as if dreading his task, but agreed. "Alright.Your father died first, Edward. He was already very sick when your family had been brought in, and there wasn't a lot we could do for him. As for your mother, she was strong. One of the strongest I'd ever treated with the influenza. She saw how you suffered in the bed next to her, and she didn't want you to die as well."

My voice came out unsteady as I asked, "How bad _was _I?"

"To be truthful, you were going to die very soon Edward. The illness was too far gone in you. But your mother... Your mother knew that I wasn't human. How she did, I do not know, but she demanded I do _all _I could to save you, even if it meant..." He stopped, and cleared his throat uneasily, his eyes darting away from mine.

_Even if it meant changing me,_ I thought, finishing his sentence.

The realization stung, and the anger that came with it was no better. "So you _were _the one that changed me?" Now I meant _that _to sound like an accusation, which it did very nicely.

Anger shot through my veins, and I felt myself rising out of my chair. If he'd changed me, he'd left me out on my own, not even bothering to tell me what had happened to me or what I'd become.

By God, if he was the one who'd done it, he was going to burn in--

"_No_, Edward. I came to get you that day, but you were gone. I asked the doctor on duty, and he told me that he hadn't gotten around to checking on you yet." He took a deep breath and cast a look out the window. "It was at that moment that I knew you were gone. I had thought you dead, which is why when you showed up on our doorstep, I was shocked."

I slowly sank back down. "So you _didn't _change me? You weren't the one that changed me and left me to fend for myself?"

He shook his head, eyes hard. "No, Edward. I'd already thought of you as my own son in that hospital because I'd grown so attached. I never would've left you or anyone else alone after the change."

I could tell he was sincere. "So...who changed me if _you _didn't?"

Carlisle slowly shook his head at me. "I do not know. We may never know."

So for all my questions, that was the only one that would go unanswered.

Since I had lived with the Volturi, the question had been vital. I'd _needed _it answered.

But now...

Hmm... Maybe I didn't anymore.

Maybe it wasn't as important as the other things around me.

Suddenly, who had changed me wasn't an issue anymore. What _was _important was that I'd gotten where I was today, regardless of what the odds had been.

I had my sister back, found my soul-mate in Bella, and now, as I sat across from Carlisle, maybe a _real _home.

A _real _family.

I had no idea why God would decided to grace me with all of this. Surely I was an abomination in his eyes just for being what I was.

But I wasn't going to take anything for granted ever again.

Never.

* * *

**So there you go. Another chapter. I'm sorry if some of you had to go back and re-read some of the chapters over again, but I wanted to get this out as fast as I could, so I didn't put a recap on it. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, Reviews are LOve, and you DO LOve me, Don't You?? **

**BroodyBrittney23**


	22. I Promise

****

Hey Guys!! Thank you to all the Reviewers!! I LOve you guys!!

**And just because I LOve you all so much, I forced myself to sit down and get this out. Sadly, I think it's crap and will be the first to tell you so. ****My writing just feels kinda off. **

**Next chapter is a lot better though, I can assure you, as I'd already written it about three days ago. **

**Which, btw, I'll be uploading probably tomorrow. I've got a few more things to tweak on it, but I'm posting it up as soon as I can.**

**See how much I LOve you guys?? -Smiles-**

* * *

**Ch. 20 - I Promise**

Alec's evil laugh echoed through the corridor as I tried to follow him.

But no matter how much I tried, his laugh grew even more faint.

I felt horror wash through me at the realization that I couldn't keep up.

"NO," I screamed at the top of my lungs as I struggled to keep running, which only made Alec laugh harder ahead of me.

"Bella!! Bella, _go back_," my angel screamed at me.

I ignored him. I _had _to get to him.

Alec would kill him if I couldn't get to him, and I couldn't let Edward die.

I loved him too much.

He was my soul mate, the other half of me.

Living wasn't an option without him.

A door opened far in front of me, allowing a bright beam of light out to pierce the darkness.

Edward was inside the room that the door had revealed.

_"Edward!!"_ My feet carried me on towards the door, but just as I reached it, it slammed closed.

Alec's evil laugh followed the sound of its closing, and I yanked on the doorknob, trying to get inside as well.

I couldn't.

"Bella! Get OUT of here! _Leave me_," Edward screamed on the other side, before he erupted into screams of a different sort.

Screams of pain.

"EDWARD!! _No_, don't hurt him!! Edward, _I love you_!!" My fists banged on the door with everything I had, hoping I could at least break it down.

It didn't budge. I couldn't save him. "NO!!"

And abruptly the scene changed, leaving me in a bright shaft of sunlight, the dark corridor nowhere in sight.

_What the hell??_

I blinked rapidly as my eyes tried to adjust, and when they did, I saw my Grandma Marie standing across from me.

"Bella?"

I turned away from her to look behind me, and saw Edward walking towards us. My heart jumped at the fact that he was okay, and when he reached me I took his hand, staring up at him in awe. He was safe, and Alec was nowhere to be found.

I felt the joy swell in my chest, and turned quickly back to Gran to introduce her to Edward, but as I did, I froze.

She had a hold of Edward's hand as well.

_Again, what the hell??_

Edward touched my cheek, and as I looked at Gran, Edward did the same to her.

I froze up even more, a feeling of dread in my stomach.

I wasn't looking at Gran.

Far from it.

I was looking in a mirror at myself and Edward.

I was _old, _and Edward was still as youthful as ever, never to age again because vampires didn't.

Vampires _couldn't_.

It hit me.

Every single day I aged, getting older, until one day I would die.

Leaving Edward behind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"NO!!" I jerked awake from my nightmares, gasping for breath as I stared into the darkness, my eyes trying to adjust.

I was still on the couch in the room I shared with Edward, safe in his arms, but the dreams had shaken me up.

"Bella? Love, are you okay," Edward's concerned voice asked from behind me as his arm tightened around my waist.

I turned quickly into his chest, already feeling the tears running down my cheeks as I buried my face in his shirt.

I was _horrified_. Both dreams had me shaking and sobbing as an alarmed Edward tried to soothe me.

He rocked me gently in his arms, whispering nonsense and trying to get me to calm down. "_Bella_? Bella, love, what happened?"

"Oh God, Edward. I-it was ter-terrible. I'd thought I'd l-lost you," I hiccuped into his chest.

"Hey. Shh... I'm right here," he whispered firmly as he stroked my hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

The words kept coming out of my mouth. "It g-got worse after t-that."

"Shh. Just calm down and tell me what happened, sweetheart."

I brought my face up so that my eyes could connect with his frightened ones. "T-then I re-realized that one day soon _I _would go away."

God, to think of it like that... It nearly broke me as I pushed my face into his neck.

His voice was firm once again. "You're not going _anywhere, _Bella."

His sentence enraged me, and I pulled my face level up to his. "Yes I _am_. You don't get _it_. Edward, I'm getting _old every day!!"_

I was practically on the verge of hysteria.

I was going to die one day. I was going to die.

I was going to--

No, my mind whispered victoriously. There _was _a way I could stop it; a way that I wouldn't lose Edward, and he wouldn't lose me.

Edward wiped my tears away as I got myself under control.

I wasn't sure how long I laid with him on our couch as I pulled myself together, but once I did, my voice was steady. "Edward," I whispered up at him. "Remember when I asked you to help me take care of something?"

"Of course, love."

"That something? It's my dad. I need to see him one last time before I can't anymore." I felt Edward freeze beside me, but pressed on. "_Please_? Will you do this for me?"

His eyes grew alarmed as he pulled back to stare down at me, and he knew what I was preparing for.

His voice shook as he spoke, "You _know _I'd do anything for you Bella, but you could go back to your life before any of this ever happened. Before _I _had ever happened. You _don't _have to do this. I told you I'd let you go, no matter how much it killed me. Don't let your nightmares make your decision for you. What you want is what _I _want."

His eyes were big, and I saw the terror in them, reading it as plain as if it had been written in a book. He wanted me to be _sure _I wanted him; wanted me to be sure that I wouldn't regret the decision later and come to hate him. But I could _never _hate Edward.

I pulled in a deep breath. "I _want _to spend forever with you, Edward. Figuratively _and _literally. My nightmares only make me want things to happen sooner than I'd originally planned."

"Bella... Do you even _know _what you're asking?" His voice sounded strangled.

I looked up at him, feeling the blind need and love in my eyes as I did. I'd been scared of the change after being bit by Felix, but now, as I looked up at Edward, I realized if I didn't go through it, I'd be losing so much.

"I'm _perfectly _aware, Edward. _I want you to change me_."

"Bella, are you _sure _about this? If I do it, I _won't _be able to take it back." His voice was strained.

"I don't want you to take it back. I want to spend forever with you," I whispered into his ear as I laid my hand over the place where his heart should've been beating. I meant what I said. I could never want to take something like that back. I sunk down once again and burrowed my head into his chest.

"Edward, _promise me _that'll happen," I pleaded.

Slowly, the urgent feeling grew less crushing as I waited for him to answer, and I grew drowsy when he didn't speak for a long time. It was just as I was drifting off to sleep that I thought I heard him whisper back to me a response.

_"I promise."_

* * *

**Again, sorry this chapter is crap and it's really short. I kinda had to force it out, but I managed to do it at the very least.**

**Secondly, I've meant no copyright infringement with this chapter. I merely skimmed over what Stephenie wrote for New Moon, making sure not to just take the dream right out of the book. Good. Glad we got that straight.**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	23. One Final Goodbye

My **very lovely** and** A-MaZing Readers**, this is the last **Official** **chapter**.

The **Next** will be an **Epilogue**, and after that, I plan to put up a whole other chapter for **credits** and **thanks **to everybody for their **support** and such.

The **epilogue **should be up in about a **week** at the latest, depending on how much **writing time** I have, so just be sure keep your eyes open for it!!

**Reviews are LOve!!**

* * *

**Ch. 21 - One Last Visit, One Final Goodbye**

The house that I had spent so many years growing up in loomed above me as I stepped out of the car and shut the door quietly.

"Are you absolutely _sure _you want to do this," Edward asked as he came around his side of the car to stand beside me. I could plainly hear the worry in his tone, and I knew it wasn't misplaced.

I was worried as well, though I was worried about doing this right, rather than if my _decision_ was right.

I knew it was.

I made myself take a deep breath of the cool night air before slowly letting it out. "Yeah. I'm sure. I want him to know that I'm okay." I turned my eyes to Edward's. "He needs to know that he doesn't have to worry about me anymore."

Edward shook his head at me and came forward slowly, nuzzling his cold cheek up against my warm one. His lips touched my ear teasingly as he spoke. "Love, he's your _Dad_. He will _always _worry about you."

I pressed my face into his shoulder, putting my arms around his waist and hugging him close. "I know, but at least with _this_, we can both have some closure."

His sigh was rough against my ear as he reciprocated my embrace, and I knew that he couldn't bring himself to agree with me. Not about the closure part, but about just leaving my human life behind to be a part of his immortal one.

But I knew what I wanted. As we'd talked about it the night before, I realized that I'd known before I'd gotten back to Forks that things simply couldn't go back to the way they'd been.

Something was telling me that my human life was over, and it was time to move on, no matter how much I'd miss it.

And I knew I would. There was no denying that.

This would hurt, but it had to be done. After all, didn't someone once say that you have to go through the bad to get to the good??

And the best thing to help me do that was Edward, who I knew would be there to see me through everything.

With that thought in my mind, we held each other for a few more minutes before I slowly pulled myself away from him, giving him a small peck on his lips as I did.

I was rewarded with a comforting smile.

I smiled back, then turned to my right to look at the blond vampire standing about five feet from us.

He was the last piece of the puzzle, that, once completed, would lead me into my new life. "Are you ready, Jasper?"

He nodded at me, then turned his eyes back to the house. "Whenever you are Bella, I'll be here to help."

I paused.

So much had changed since we'd shown up at the Cullen's house five days ago, and even more before that. Carlisle and I already knew each other from all my visits to the E.R. here in Forks, and he was just as kind to me as ever. Even Esme and I were already close.

As for Emmett and Rosalie, while Rose didn't really _seem_ to care much about me one way or the other, I knew Emmett cared for me. I had found myself comparing him to a grizzly bear for the past few days, and it felt like he was the big brother I'd never had.

But probably the best relationship I'd developed was with Alice, and she already felt like my sister. Edward had been delighted when he'd seen how well we'd gotten along. And was it just me, or was there something going on with her and the mysterious Jasper?

Hmm... I cast a glance over at Jasper once again, and he must've felt my curiosity, because his eyes shifted from the house back to me.

His face was confused and questioning as he felt my emotions, but I only smiled and shook my head at him in response.

What were the odds of being put with the Cullens?

These people that I'd come to know in just a short amount of time were already like my other family.

The thought made me sad as it passed through my mind, reminding me once again that while I was getting another family, the one I'd be giving up wasn't replaceable.

My mom and dad weren't replaceable.

I would never be able to talk to my mom or probably ever see her again, and after tonight, it would probably be the same for my dad. The realization stung even more, like a wound that wouldn't stop burning, but I would have to make peace with that the best I could.

I looked at Edward, and knew my old life was over.

And the new one was just around the corner, waiting to begin.

I turned back to my house, and my voice came out breathless as I spoke, "Okay. I can do this. I'm ready."

And for the first time, I actually felt like I was.

Edward got me in easy enough by pulling me onto his back before climbing the tree in the yard.

We ended up right by my window, and with a simple shove upwards, it opened.

Very curious...

I leaned forward and put my lips to Edward's ear, making a little "hmph" noise as I did. "Was that all it took for you to get in last time," I demanded.

His soft chuckle floated into the air as he looked back at me quickly. "_Maybe_. You really should've locked your window that night."

I dropped my serious expression and laughed quietly to myself as Edward moved us inside, setting my feet firmly to the floor.

In seconds, Jasper climbed through after us.

My room still looked the same as it had before I'd been kidnapped. The books on my desk were still scattered, and my covers were still pulled back from when I'd gotten out of bed.

Charlie must've not been able to make himself come in here anymore than he'd had to.

Oh, God...

And just like that, the tears started to flow, just as they had last night.

Before I'd even realized what was happening, Edward had me in his arms.

He rocked me and murmured softly in my ear as he moved us over to the bed, setting me on his lap after sitting down himself.

Jasper stayed off to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall, trying to give me a semblance of privacy. I also noticed he didn't try to manipulate my emotions, letting me simply feel what I needed to feel.

And as Edward held me, I slowly stopped my tears, knowing that even though this hurt more than I'd thought it would, it was still right.

I eased myself out of Edward's arms.

I needed to be a big girl, not only for myself, but for everyone involved.

Sniffling, I whispered in a scratchy voice, "My Dad's room isn't far from mine."

I made my way over to my door, opening it slowly so that the hinges wouldn't squeak. I slowly walked out, turning to make sure they were following.

They weren't.

"Edward? Jasper?"

Edward shook his head at me from the bed. "This is something you need to do for yourself. I'll wait here, love. Come back when you're done."

I walked back to him quickly, giving him a hug and whispering a "Thanks" into his ear before straightening once again. I knew that he would already hear every word of mine and Charlie's future conversation, but he didn't want to intrude anyways. I appreciated it.

Just me and Charlie in the room made it seem more private (even though I knew they would still hear everything that was said), which, up until now, was something I hadn't realized I'd wanted.

The blond vampire in the corner hadn't moved either, and I supposed he would do the same. "Jasper? Not _you_, too? I need you for this," I pleaded as I looked to him.

He shook his head as well. "I'll wait here, too. Just whisper my name under your breath when you're ready, and I'll come to help."

That made me feel better slightly. "Okay. Thank you."

He merely shrugged, looking sheepish, before nodding in the direction of Charlie's bedroom, as if telling me to get going.

My heart picked up pace slightly at what I had to do next, but Jasper calmed me instantly, giving me enough courage to start walking towards my dad's bedroom once again.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella shut the door softly behind her, and once she'd gone, I collapsed back against her bed.

Jasper kept his place in the corner along the wall across from me, leaning against it and playing nervously with his hands.

As I thought of everything that had happened not even a full day ago with Bella's nightmares, it still shocked me when I replayed how quickly I'd said yes; that I'd promised I would change her.

But Alice had been the main, deciding factor when she'd poked her head in the door to what was becoming mine and Bella's room.

We had had the conversation just as Bella had been drifting off, after she'd asked me to promise to change her. She had been drowsy, and Alice and I had talked too low for Bella's human ears to hear. In fact, as I thought about it now, she'd probably just heard silence from me until I'd promised I would change her.

"Edward," Alice had whispered into the darkness last night.

I'd moved my head slightly to look at Alice, who stood in the doorway. "What is it Alice?"

"I... I think you better give her your word, Edward."

She was tense, and I heard one of her thoughts flicker over a vision that she was trying very hard not to think of. "Why," I asked suspiciously.

"I just... I think you should."

I simply raised my eyebrow at her, making her sigh heavily before projecting the vision she'd had in her head.

_"C'mon. Please Alice? He won't do it," Bella pleaded as she stared at Alice across a table -- the one the Cullens had in their dinning room._

_"Bella...I was just_ joking _when I'd said I would change you if he didn't. I don't even think I could do it without_ killing _you."_

_"Please Alice. I trust you."_

_She shook her head, almost frantic now. "Bella,_ please _try to understand."_

_Bella's face grew furious. "Oh god. I'm so tired of all of this. I've put up with everything long enough."_

_And before my eyes, Bella went to one of the drawers in the kitchen, pulled out a knife and cut her finger. Just a simple cut, but before I knew what the hell was happening..._

_Five suddenly ravenous vampires were in the room with her, all eyeing her finger. The Edward in Alice's vision came running through the dinning room archway right at that moment, a helpless expression on his face._

My body locked up as Alice's vision faded away.

Her eyes met mine sadly. "Take my advice, Edward. Give her your promise and change her yourself. If not, she'll do it her own way, even if it means risking her life. This is inevitable, Edward. Destined to happen. I suggest you do this the easier way."

Iwas still speechless as I listened to Alice, and after she'd finished speaking, she'd simply nodded at me once, before turning and leaving.

God, there were consequences to changing her, and there were consequences if I didn't.

So the situation was just like Alice said. Inevitable.

Destined to take place.

So I had given Bella my promise, even though it would kill me and make me the happiest man alive all at once. I was incredibly selfish, and felt as if I were taking advantage of Bella's choice.

I came back to the present and brought my eyes up to meet Jasper's.

"Are you _sure _you haven't been getting any feelings of doubt from her about this? I mean, _any_ at all," I blurted before I could stop.

He gave me a soft smile. "Edward, I've _felt _her emotions. She knows it's time for her to let go of her human life, and I think she's right."

That surprised me, and I ended up asking before I could stop myself, "_Why_? How would you know if this is right or not? For God sakes, I'm taking her away from the only life she's ever known." Shit. I was panicking. But everything I was saying was true. "Oh _God_, Jasper. What have I--"

"Edward," Jasper stated sternly, cutting my nervous rambling off as he sent calming waves over to me.

I took a deep breath and got myself back under control. "Sorry," I whispered to him as I laid back down on Bella's bed, staring up at her ceiling.

We were quiet for several minutes...but I just _had _to ask. I _had _to know.

"Why do you think Bella giving up her human life is right, Jasper," I asked the ceiling, as I couldn't seem to make myself look over at him.

He was monitoring Charlie, keeping his emotions in check for Bella, but at the same time I heard his thoughts scrambling around as he tried to put them into words and answer me.

"Edward... I _feel _emotions, and when Bella, Alice, and you came into our lives, I felt...at _peace_. Like something had been missing before you guys came. I've felt everyone else's emotions as well, and they all feel the same way."

I made my eyes meet his. "So...what are you saying?"

Jasper simply shook his head at me, chuckling as he did. "Naive little Edward. You guys were _destined _to become part of the Cullen family -- our family."

Huh. So much was destined these days, and I slipped back into silence as I laid back down on Bella's bed. I didn't know how long it was until Jasper finally spoke again.

"So when are you going to change her, Edward?"

My eyes cut to his sharply.

Even though I'd promised Bella, I still found myself being stubborn about it. "I'd really rather avoid it and return her to her normal life, to be honest."

He gave me a hard, knowing stare. "That's not what she wants, it's not what you're going to do, and that's not what I asked. _When?"_

And we stayed that way in silence, locked in a silent battle, Jasper stubbornly waiting for my answer and me stubbornly refusing to give it.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I quietly opened Charlie's door and crept in.

He was snoring loudly, as I'd remembered him doing almost every night when the sound would reach my bedroom. I'd found it annoying before, but now it was as comforting as a lullaby.

I went to his bed and sat down gently, reaching out and taking hold of his hand. He jerked, but didn't wake right away. Instead, he came into consciousness slowly.

I gave him a soft smile as he blinked fast twice, trying to get his vision to focus. His voice was full of disbelief and shock as he asked, "_Bella_?"

My hand tightened around his. "Hi, Dad. I've missed you."

I saw when the enormity of the moment slammed into him, his eyes growing wide. "Bella? Oh, God. _Bella!! _Where've you been?"

How did I answer that one?

But my answer didn't seem to matter much as he pulled me close and threw his arms around me, practically squeezing the air from my lungs.

"Oh God, Bells!! You're home and safe now!! Thank God you're -"

I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to believe this wasn't real, or else he'd send a search party out for me."Dad, this is just a _dream_. But I _am _safe. And happy. You don't have to worry about me. I'm in good hands now."

He gave me a confused look. "A dream... Wait, what _happened _to you? Did you run away? Where did you go?"

I shook my head at him, rubbing his shoulder. "Shh. I didn't run away, and where I went's not important. What is is that I'm in a wonderful place now. You don't have to worry about me. I _promise_."

Charlie's eyes fluttered slightly as he pulled in a deep breath, and I could tell that Jasper was using his ability from my bedroom, keeping my dad in a drowsy, sleep-like state.

Charlie really would think all of this was a dream in the morning.

Which is precisely why Jasper had come.

I had also asked him to come with us because I knew Charlie would get excited, and I wanted him to stay calm. If he got too excited, he wouldn't be able to believe it was a dream in the morning, which is what I wanted.

Him to think it was all a dream.

A very vivid dream, but a dream none the less.

"Bella," my dad said through a yawn, "I'm your _father_. I'll _always _worry about you."

I laughed, thinking about how much Charlie and Edward were alike in spite of the obvious differences. I squeezed my dad's hand gently. "Well, just worry about me less often then. I'm fine. I _promise _you that."

He surprised me as he pulled me close and hugged me tightly, as if he knew our time was short.

"Bella. There are so many days in my life I've been happy, but the happiest was the day you were born. I don't think I ever told you that, but the day you came into the world and looked at me with those eyes of yours, that was the proudest moment of my life. I love you so much, Bells."

I hugged him back fiercely, my throat clogged with emotion as tears started falling down my face. "Oh, dad. I love you, too. Always. Be sure to tell mom the same for me."

We hugged for a long time, and when we finally let go of each other, I knew it was time. I blinked through my tears, took a deep breath, and then whispered Jasper's name, so softly that I barely even heard it.

I stroked my father's hair as I addressed him for the last time. "Goodnight, Dad. Have more sweet dreams. Okay?"

He smiled softly at me, as if promising me he would, before he gently laid himself back down and shut his eyes.

His snoring filled the air five minutes later.

I wiped my tears as I stood, kissing my father on the forehead before rising and opening his bedroom door, shutting it quietly as I left.

* * *

I made my way back to my bedroom, and once inside, I looked up, and my watery eyes met Edward's worried ones.

He opened his arms to me.

Crying silently, I rushed to his side, burying my face into his chest as I reached him.

He held me tightly, stroking my hair softly as he whispered to me. I wasn't even sure what he was saying, but the tone of his voice was enough.

"We need to go, love," Edward whispered as he took my face in his hands, wiping my tears away.

I nodded, and he swung me up on his back as he turned to the window.

"Wait."

Edward slowly put my feet back to the floor and I scurried to my dresser, plucking a picture frame off it before going back to Edward.

He climbed back out the window, with Jasper behind us.

As we reached the ground, I heard a pair of keys jingle, as if they'd been tossed, and before I knew what was happening I was being shuffled into the back seat of the Volvo, Edward right behind me.

I was wrapped tightly in his arms once more as Jasper climbed into the driver's seat and drove us home.

I kept the picture of me and my parents that I'd plucked off my dresser clutched tightly to my chest the whole way home.

* * *

I woke up to almost complete darkness. The only light coming into the room was from the moon shining through the window to my right.

It was enough for me to see, though.

The next thing I noticed was that a strong pair of arms were wrapped around me, and I was nestled into a stone cold, yet comforting, chest.

Edward.

"You okay, sweetheart," he asked softly into my hair. "You cried yourself to sleep."

Turning my face up to him, I gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him lightly on his perfect lips. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I told him sincerely as I cleared my throat. "It just...came out." I shrugged my shoulder.

His face remained worried. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

I reached up and smoothed the line that had formed between his eyebrows. "I'm fine now. Knowing that my Dad will be fine one day, I'm fine."

"Love, what about your mom?"

I thought about that carefully before answering him. "I'm sure my dad will tell her about his dream. He'll have to give her some time after that, but I know she'll come to terms with it, too, in her own way."

Edward's hand grabbed mine and put it over the spot where his beating heart should've been, while his other cupped my cheek in his palm softly. "You know I could still return you to your regular world, love. As I've said before, if you really wanted to, I'd let you go. All you have to do is make the choice."

His eyes held tremendous hurt at the thought, but I knew he would do it if that's what I wanted.

I shook my head at him. "Edward," I said slowly, "we've already had this conversation. My time in the human world is over, at least for now. I _love _you. You and me just feels right. Us together forever, feels right."

And I leaned up to kiss him again, knowing that the words were true.

* * *

**So now the only big question left is simply when Edward plans to change her.**

**As a side note, I don't intend this chapter to make you guys think that Bella doesn't care about her family, because that's not my intent. For Bella, she's just realized that it's time to move on, and her time in the human world has ended, as she said... **

**At least, it's ended for now. 100 years from now? Who knows? **

**BroodyBrittney23**


	24. The Beginning of Forever

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**CH. 22 - The Beginning of Forever**

All the preparations were being made, and from what Edward had told me, it would only be a couple more minutes.

It'd seemed like an eternity for me, when in reality it had only been a couple of months.

Nothing had really changed in the time we'd been with the Cullens, other than Edward and I had officially gotten our own room in the Cullen house. Well, that _and _Alice and Jasper getting together. It hadn't surprised me either when she had moved into Jasper's room a short time after that.

As for me, I'd spent most of the last couple of months getting to know the Cullens. Oh, _and _trying to get Edward to hurry up and change me, and soon, it would _finally _be happening.

Today I was going to start the change from human to vampire.

"I don't want to take away your life, Bella. I'm not worth it, as I've said time and time again," Edward whispered into my ear before placing a soft kiss just underneath it.

I took his jaw into my hand and brought his face up, so that his eyes could connect with mine. I shook my head sternly at him, giving him a hard kiss before pulling back.

"_No_, Edward. You'll be giving me the life I _want, _which I want to use to spend forever with you._ Us together _are worth it."

He sighed, blowing his sweet smelling breath into my face. "Your _positive _you want to do this? You know what the change will be like, since that bastard Alec bit you. Are you up to go through that again for _three days_?"

"I'm sure. Now stop questioning me."

He chuckled back in response to the fierce pitch in my voice before placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Okay. I promise to stop."

I gave him a smile in return, and we lapsed back into silence as we lounged on our bed.

My time as a human was dwindling down every second, but it didn't alarm me as I reflected over it.

I found myself once more looking forward to the future instead of fearing it, knowing that so many changes would be taking place soon. My physical changes would happen first, and then Edward and I would be together forever, and not just _literally_...because even though it scared me to think of marriage...

Edward put his cold lips to my wrist, giving it a kiss and admiring my new engagement ring as he did.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he had convinced me to take the big leap with him after the change and I was back to being me once again.

And, if I was being honest, it really wasn't as big a leap as I was making it out to be.

In fact, I was _more _than ready to be Edward's wife.

* * *

**Edward POV**

My nonexistent heart still jumped every time my eyes landed on the ring adorning her finger.

My mother's ring.

It was the only thing I still had from my previous life, and for a long time I had considered chucking it in some kind of dramatic scene, but something had always held me back. Hope, probably, and the simple fact that it was my mother's.

The day she had given it to me, she'd made me promise not to give it to someone I didn't truly love.

I know now for a fact that I wasn't breaking any promises to her as I stroked Bella's hand before letting it slide easily into mine. I propped myself up against our headboard, letting her lean back against me so my arms could go around her.

While the decision to ask her to marry me had been easy, the decision to change Bella had not.

In fact, it'd been one of the hardest decisions I'd ever faced, or ever _would _face.

How could I justify taking away her mortality??

With that in mind, I thought I'd never be able to make the decision. That night that she'd woken up from her nightmares had almost broken me as her eyes met mine. She'd looked up at me with need, with _love_. True love.

And it was so strong that she was willing to end her human life to be with me.

My words had stuck in my throat, caught between wanting to say yes and no at the same time, but before I could reply I'd heard Alice come up the stairs and stop at our door, with a light knock following moments later.

She'd poked her head in at me just as Bella started to drift off, and to this day I don't think Bella knew that Alice had been there.

What Alice had shown me had changed everything.

Well, _that_, and I also wasn't denying that I was being selfish.

It had been part of my decision, but it hadn't been the deciding factor.

That damn vision of Alice's had.

My eyes fell on the clock on our nightstand.

Carlisle had set up the room that Bella's change would happen in, making sure to be prepared for anything.

And now it was time.

"_Edward_," Carlisle's voice whispered into my mind, "_we're ready_."

* * *

**Bella POV**

We went to the small room that Carlisle had prepared for me, and after he'd whispered to me a good luck he stepped out, letting Edward and I have our privacy.

I sat on the bed that I would, sooner rather than later, be strapped down to.

Edward stood in front of me, his face buried in my hair.

"Are you ready," he whispered before he brought my hand to his lips, brushing my wrist once more.

My breathing stayed regular, and my voice didn't shake as it had in the past when I'd talked to Edward about the change. It didn't scare me anymore like it use to when I had thought about it, and I knew it was because Edward would be there to take care of me and keep me safe, staying throughout the process.

I moved my face so that our noses brushed and hungrily kissed him. "More ready than you'll ever know. Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you," I whispered softly, and I'd never meant anything more in my life as much as I did that.

"As I love you," he whispered back, as he once more he put his lips to my wrist.

This time, his teeth penetrated my skin.

I'd realize decades later as I looked back on it what that moment really meant, and recognize it for what it truly was.

For both Edward and I, in that moment, forever had began.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I hope the contents more than makes up for it. **

**Hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, as I tried really hard to make it my own, even though it's probably been done millions of times in other stories.**

**Anyways, the next thing I post will be credits, and then that will be it for The Great Escape. REviews are LOve!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**


	25. C R E D I T S

**C R E D I T S**

* * *

**So, first off, A HUGE Thank You to All of My Reviewers!! I LOve all of you!!**

**You guys kept the story going and kept incouraging me to write more and more on it, essentially making me expand the story into what it is. **

**Second, Thank you to Everyone who Has Taken the Time to Add 'The Great Escape' to their Story Favorites and Alerts. I had more than 420 people add it to their Story Alerts, and over 300 that added it to their Story Favorites. Quite impressive numbers, no?? LOlz.**

**Also, a Big Thanks to All who have Added my story to their C2s, which I believe has come to a total of 7 C2s so far.**

**And lastly, thanks to the ones who just simply read it. I've gotten around 80, 000 hits so far, and even though you guys don't review, it's still good to know that I've got readers for my story who keep up with it.**

**So while the story _is_ over, I hope to see my numbers keep growing, especially the number of reviews!! (Hint!!) LOlz.**

**I hope you've enjoyed The Great Escape and How it Ended!!**

**BroodyBrittney23**

* * *

**C R E D I T S**


End file.
